Le Con, la Brute et les Gogols intergalactiques
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: OS pour les 200 reviews sur Feu et Foudre, lecteurs adorés! Dans le rôle du Con, Sa Majesté des Enfers, le Souverain des Désolations et le Prince des Lumières, Lucifer en personne. Dans le rôle de la Brute, votre auteur dévouée, accro à la caféine et pétée du ciboulot. Et enfin, dans le rôle des Gogols intergalactiques, vous et vos questions, amis lecteurs. J'vous aime. GERONIMOOO!


Salut à tous!

Eh ouais, eh ouais, je sais, ça fait un bail qu'on ne m'avait pas vue dans le coin... *se planque derrière Lucifer, juste au cas où des fois que* Pardon... Mais on se calme et on ne hurle pas (siouplait...? *folle tentative d'apaiser les lecteurs*), j'avance bien dans la rédaction de ce satané passage. Là, j'ai plusieurs chapitres de déjà prêts, faudra que je relise tout bien avant de recommencer la publication.

Bref!

Là n'est pas le sujet, aujourd'hui (eeeeuh, ce soir en fait) le sujet c'est cet OS que je vous avais promis pour les 200 reviews atteintes sur **Feu et Foudre**. Bordel, 200 reviews... J'suis pas sûre que vous vous rendiez compte de ce que cela représente pour moi. C'est un truc de fou, sincèrement. Déjà, qu'il y ait des lecteurs pour lire les conneries que je ponds, je vous jure que ça m'échappe...

Enfin, toujours est-il que vous êtes géniaux. Tous. Sans blague, vous êtes géniaux. Câlin. *moment de pure bisounoursitude* Alors ce petit OS que j'ai rédigé rien que pour vos beaux yeux, c'est la moindre des choses pour des revieweurs comme vous!

Donc...! UN IMMENSE MERCI À VOUS TOUS BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MEEEEERDE! RAH, J'VOUS AIME BANDE DE GENS, NIQUE SA MAMAN COMMENT C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! J'vais pas lâcher Feu et Foudre et j'espère que vous non plus! GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOO!

C'est partit pour cet OS sous forme de F.À.Q. qui fait quand même 42p (42p d'enculage de la logique et d'insultes qui volent, hahaha) (même que j'ai réussit à caser du Baudelaire dans tout ce Bagdad) (si, si, si), où j'ai essayé de répondre du mieux que j'ai pu à vos questions! BONNE LECTURE!

.

**Discalibur yataaah!** Beeeen... En fait, dans cet OS, tous les personnages qui apparaissent sont à moi... Genre, sérieux. Bon, y'a rapidement mention de persos de **_Bleach_** mais on est quand même à fond sur mes OCs là...

.

* * *

.

Lucifer sifflote tranquillement. Le Rossignol des Enfers qu'on l'appelle. C'est plutôt sympa de savoir siffler en fait. Au début, il ricanait en lâchant d'une voix grasse que c'était un truc de branleur mais maintenant, ça l'éclate littéralement. Surtout depuis qu'il a dépassé le simple stade du sifflotis-crachouillis à deux balles qui fait gros naze de base qui conduit des camions en chantant du Mireille Mathieu. Nan parce que maintenant, il est devenu un vrai Virtuose du sifflotis. Oui, oui, Virtuose avec une majuscule. Eh, c'est qu'il faut bien que cela colle avec l'ego mo-nu-men-tal du Seigneur des Enfers, soyons logiques deux secondes cinquante.

Du coup, maintenant, il siffle en mode Badass-sa-race. Du Beethoven (pour pouvoir se la péter sec quand même), du Metallica, du Michael Jackson, du Sabaton, les Beatles… Même '_L'Histoire de France est une histoire de fesses_', il peut le faire en sifflant. Bitch please. He's fabulous.

Muéhéhéhé.

Enfin bref, Lucifer est plutôt de bonne humeur. Normal, quand Lucifer torture quelqu'un, il est toujours de bonne humeur. Bon, il peut lui arriver de torturer quelqu'un lorsqu'il est de mauvais poil (suite à un bazookatage en règle par une certaine humaine à la noix, suivez son regard…), histoire de se défouler. Et généralement dans ces cas là, il se met très vite à se marrer avec un air de pur sadique sociopathe satanique (S.S.S., marque déposée).

Lucifer quoi.

Pour le moment, il torture un… un homme, oui, il semblerait que cette 'chose' ait un jour été humaine. Vaguement. Nan parce que c'est plus une bouillie de chair sanguinolente qu'autre chose là. Enfin bref, ce 'truc' a un jour été humain. C'était un flic, et il s'appelait Sanchez. Même qu'il avait une moustache.

Tout content, continuant à siffloter gaiement du Kansas (_Carry on my wayward sooooon… __toudidouuuu…_) et gloussant comme un crétin, Lucifer enfonce une nouvelle fois son tison ardent dans les tripes du pauvre Sanchez. Qui hurle de douleur.

Enfin, vaguement. Nan parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de hurler quand vos cordes vocales ont été passées à la soude mais croyez en l'expérience de notre pauvre flic hispanophone Sanchez, c'est carrément pas facile. Yolo.

\- Ben alors Sanchez? Qu'est-ce que t'as? Ça picote? ricane Lucifer avec un rictus sadique.

Toujours parler à ses victimes, ça crée un lien avec eux. Uhuhuh.

Nouveau gargouillis / couinement / bruit dégueulasse de la part de Sanchez. Aaaah, rien à dire, Lucifer s'aime beaucoup. Il se roulerait bien une pelle tiens. C'est génial d'être Maître des Enfers, sans dèc'.

Soudain, alors que notre cher Seigneur infernal se retient assez difficilement de se mettre à glousser, un bruit de pas légers se fait entendre. Surpris, Lucifer relève la tête et son regard de flammes pour voir qui ose ainsi débarquer dans SES Enfers, se détournant quelques instants de Sanchez la Bouillie de Chair. Eh, c'est pas la foire d'empoigne ici! Ici, c'est les Enfers, même que ce sont les appartements privés de Sa Majesté des Enfers (sa pomme de bouc mutant donc) alors merde, on débarque pas ici comme ça. Il n'y a guère que cette humaine complètement stupide qui ose se trimballer l'air de rien dans le coin sauf que pour l'instant, cette andouille en question ronfle dans une pièce voisine et elle n'en est toujours pas sortie comme l'indique le profond bruit de ronflement qui filtre à travers l'épaisse porte de chêne. C'est alors qu'un nouveau venu fait son apparition, l'air blasé au possible.

Et c'est un rase-crotte.

Un rase-bitume.

Un nain.

Un schtroumpf.

Un modèle réduit.

Un gosse.

Un môme putain, y'a un môme qui se ramène! Y'A UN MÔME QUI SQUATTE SES ENFERS BORDEL!

Lucifer cligne une nouvelle fois des yeux, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge à cornes de bouc hors de son bocal. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il n'a pas l'habitude que des gens viennent taper l'incruste chez lui l'air de rien, le pauvre. L'enfant en question, un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année maximum et l'air on ne peux plus blasé, descend les quelques marches qui lui restent, met un pied au sol, passe devant le Seigneur de ces lieux toujours en mode la bouche ouverte à tous vents en l'ignorant royalement puis se dirige tranquillement vers une porte pas loin.

Cette fois-ci, Lucifer plisse des yeux. Attendez deux secondes… Cette porte, c'est pas celle de la chambre de l'autre andouille intergalactique d'humaine qui passe son temps à ronfler, brailler, se baffrer et lui manquer de respect?! Toujours aussi blasé (_j'vais t'apprendre à être blasé au milieu de MES Enfers moi, morveux de merde!_), l'enfant pose sa petite paume sur la porte en question.

\- Ao…? Faut que tu te lèves. lâche t-il d'une voix plate et monocorde.

Pour toute réponse, un vague grognement digne du grizzly de quarante piges mal réveillé se faite entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Faut vraiment que tu te lèves. poursuit-il, blasé au possible et l'air pas plus surpris que ça du son carrément bestial qui vient de résonner.

Y'aurait Poutine qui roule une pelle à Merkel devant lui qu'il tirerait exactement la même gueule

\- J'veux po! entend on une voix pâteuse au possible marmonner d'un air agacé dans cette chambre.

\- M'en fous. réplique le gamin, toujours l'air de se faire autant chier. Lève toi.

\- Nan!

Cette humaine à 3 ans d'âge mental ou…? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que cette nana est venu dans SES Enfers-euh?! Sérieusement?! Il n'a rien fait pour mériter pour mériter ça putain…! Ok, il a bien fait un ou deux coups de pute par ci par là, mais c'est de bonne guerre, il est Lucifer, il a un job à mener, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça…!

\- Lève toi, poursuit-il, ou je fais fondre cette porte et je dissous tous tes bouquins dans de l'acide avant de t'arracher moi-même les yeux.

\- Mé-euh!

La porte de la-dite chambre s'ouvre enfin, laissant place à ce qui semble être, de loin, de _très_ loin, l'humaine en question. Pas du tout réveillée, cela va sans dire.

\- Nath'… grogne t-elle à l'adresse du môme qui la regarde, pas impressionné pour deux sous. T'es un vrai chieur.

\- Tu es debout maintenant; c'est le principal.

Et sans attendre son reste, v'là que le morveux repart, l'air de rien. Il va sans dire que les yeux couleur brasier de Lucifer sont à deux doigts de jaillir hors de leurs orbites.

\- Mrchgnnnnf…! lâche l'humaine pâteuse en avançant maladroitement sur le sol chaud rocheux des Enfers tout en baillant comme un hippopotame insomniaque.

La classe.

\- Wow. T'es déguisée pour Halloween là…? demande Lucifer, l'air vaguement goguenard, à peu près remis de son choc initial.

\- Gné? De quoi qu'tu parles, tête de bouc? réplique t-elle, de TRÈS bonne humeur visiblement.

Et bim, à peine levée et voilà déjà les politesses qui volent. Un jour normal en Enfer quoi.

\- Nan parce que ton look, j'te jure, c'est du lourd pour Halloween…

\- Mrgnffff…? grommelle t-elle d'une voix bieeen pâteuse sa race.

Faut dire qu'effectivement, avec les cheveux bruns façon celle qui s'est pris une grenade dégoupillée en pleine tête, le corps raide comme c'est pas permis, des cernes qui la font ressembler à un panda shooté à la mary-jane et les plis de sa couette-moelleuse-sa-mère un peu partout sur la gueule, elle fait peur.

\- Mouais, ok, t'as pas encore tous les neurones de branchés. constate finalement l'individu à cornes de bouc modestement swaggiesque.

Pour toute réponse, l'humaine lui adresse un superbe bras d'honneur avant de se diriger vers le frigo américain qui trône pas loin, juste à côté de quelques filons de magma irradiant de chaleurs qui zigzaguent un peu partout dans les Enfers.

\- Faut VRAIMENT que tu gardes ce look, j'te jure. lâche le Maître des Enfers avec les yeux grands ouverts et un superbe sourire bien crétin sur les lèvres.

\- Rmmmf… De quoi tu parles encore...?

\- Nan mais sérieux, change rien. C'est par-fait. poursuit-il toujours en souriant.

\- … C'est marrant mais tu vois, j'te fais pas confiance. fait-elle tout en récupérant de quoi faire son petit déjeuner dans le frigidaire en question, Toto de son petit nom.

Oui. Le frigo a un nom. Pourquoi?

\- J'sens venir le coup de pute de ta part à trois kilomètres mon gros. grogne t-elle, moyennement contente que cette andouille de bouc vienne les lui briser dès le réveil.

\- J'te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas gros. réplique t-il, boudeur et vexé.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Obélix aussi disait ça. ricane t-elle.

\- Obé-QUI?!

-… T'as aucune culture. lâche l'humaine d'un air assez désespéré.

\- Hin hin, j't'emmerde. réplique t-il l'air sombre. Enfin bref, tu veux pas garder ce look? Steuplait?

\- Tu m'saoules dès le réveil, t'es chiant… grogne t-elle avant d'engloutir deux-trois chouquettes.

\- Nan mais tu comprends pas : ce look est GÉNIAL! Attends, tu te postes pile devant les mecs du Ku-Klux-Klan et tu leur colle direct un traumatisme de OUF!

L'humaine se redresse avant de plaquer sur un Lucifer TRÈS content de lui-même un regard glacial.

-… Je te hais.

\- Ouais, je sais. réplique Lucifer avec un grand sourire très satisfait. T'es une source d'inspiration pour le Maître des Enfers, tu pourrais me remercier.

\- D'inspiration pour tes _tortures_, ouah, super… lâche t-elle.

\- T'es vraiment ingrate. renifle t-il l'air dédaigneux.

\- Va crever. grogne t-elle en réponse.

L'humaine s'assoit lourdement à sa table, prête à entamer son p'tit dèj'. Manger. Après on verra.

\- Caféine dès le réveil…?

Aussitôt, elle braque un regard de pur MEURTRIER psychopathe de haut niveau à faire se pisser dessus Jack l'Éventreur lui-même sur le Seigneur des Enfers. Qui déglutit bruyamment. Naaaan, pas un bazooka-shot dans les fesses dès qu'elle est debout, pitiééé…! (merde, c'est qu'il commence à avoir le popotin délicat lui!)

\- Par-don?!

\- Ben quoi? Tu bois tellement de café que t'as plus de caféine dans tes veines que d'hémoglobine! répond t-il avec un air de pure évidence sur sa tête de bouc mutant de plus en plus paniqué.

\- … Tu te fous de ma gueule?! C'est quoi ce blasphème?!

Furieuse, elle se relève, limite de la fumée lui sortant par les oreilles.

\- Nan mais tu cherches la merde, c'est pas possible! LE MATIN, C'EST NESQUIK! NES-QUIK! FAUT TE LE DIRE EN QUELLE LANGUE FACE DE PET? D'AILLEURS! OÙ QU'IL EST MON NESQUIK? NESQUIIIIIIIIK! JE! VEUX! MON! NESQUIK!

Et c'est là qu'elle pète littéralement son câble, la bave aux lèvres et une veine pulsant dangereusement sur son front.

\- NESQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK-EUH!

Aussitôt, Lucifer (ras le cul de se faire gueuler dessus, MERDE!) se redresse de toute sa hauteur, flamboyant et irradiant de sa classe infernale over nine thousand. Il est le Seigneur des Enfers et putain, il serait temps qu'on le respecte! Ses immenses cornes noir ébène s'enroulent de plus belle autour de sa tête, infiniment menaçantes, ses yeux se mettent à briller avec une rage renouvelée, sa peau rouge sang se met à luire d'un air dangereux et deux immenses ailes décharnées au cuir sombre et à l'aspect inquiétant se déploient brusquement de son dos autour de lui, battant l'air qui l'entoure en un geste suintant la puissance et le Mal à l'état pur.

\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA GUEULE OUAIS?! hurle t-il à son tour avant de cracher une gerbe de flamme absolument _monstrueuse_.

\- Je veux mon Nesquik, je veux mon Nesquik, je veux mon Nesquik, je veux mon Nesquik, je veux mon Nesquik, JE VEUX MON NESQUIK-EUH! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAH!

\- SILENCE!

\- NESQUIIIIIIIIIIIIK!

\- TA GUEULE CONNASSE OU J'TE BOUFFE EN BARBEC'!

\- M'EN BAT LES COUILLES, VEUX MON NESQUIIIIIIIIIIIIK-EUH!

\- T'EN AS PAS! FERME TA GUEULE! J'VAIS TE MARAVER LA TRONCHE!

\- DU NESQUIK POUR MON ROYAUME!

.

le passage qui suit contenant un nombre d'insultes, d'injures, de propos politiquement pas corrects, de hurlements blasphématoires et d'incitation à la haine absolument moooonstrueux, la censure nous est tombée sur le coin de la gueule comme le parpaing sur l'écureuil innocent et ce passage est coupé (il va sans dire que les instances de censure ont été traumatisées à vie par autant d'insultes et sont présentement en train de sucer leur pouce en hôpital psychiatrique)

.

* * *

_Quelques temps après._

.

La gorge en feu d'avoir trop hurlé d'insanités en tout genre, l'humaine a maintenant la tête posée à même la table de petit déjeuner, son regard morne fixé sur le pot de Nutella qui lui fait face. Pas envie de bouger. Un monstrueux problème s'adresse présentement à elle. Parce que 1°) elle veut bouffer du Nutella, merde, c'est juste trop bon ce truc mais que 2°) elle a juste TROP la flemme de tendre le bras et de dévisser le couvercle, elle est juste fatiguée comme c'est pas permis, faut pas croire. Ça lui demanderait trop d'efforts. Ahlàlà, la vie est une lutte de tous les jours…

Alors elle reste là à regarder son pot de Nutella alors qu'elle crève la dalle. Pff.

\- Eh… fait la voix de Lucifer, la coupant au milieu de ses réflexions nutella-istiques.

\- Kouaaaaaa…? grogne t-elle avant de taper avec le front sur le-dit pot, qui tombe.

Bon. Maintenant, y'a plus qu'à trouver un moyen de dévisser le couvercle sans avoir à faire le moindre effort. Yolo.

\- C'était qui ce chiard? fait le Maître des Enfers, tout en se remettant à touiller d'un air joyeux dans ce qu'il reste des tripes de Sanchez, alias le flic hispanophone à moustache.

Chouette. Le bouc a envie de faire la discute. Boah, pourquoi pas après tout… Pis si il est trop chiant, elle peut toujours lui coller un coup de bazooka dans sa tête de débile infernal. Ouais, y'a toujours de la motivation lorsqu'il s'agit de victimiser cette andouille dans les règles de l'art. Tou-jours.

\- Gnein? Tu parles de… commence t-elle, pas sûre de saisir de quoi il parle.

\- Du gosse qui est venu te réveiller, pas de Staline merde.

Étonnée, Benitsuki Tora fronce rapidement ses sourcils. Y'a un truc qui lui échappe, là…

\- … Staline fait pas 1,20m.

\- Bah maintenant… Si. réplique Lucifer tout en crevant un œil de Sanchez avec un doigt d'un air négligent.

\- Urk. Dégueux.

\- Beelzébuth m'a offert une hache sacrificielle en ivoire l'autre jour, fallait bien que je la teste.

\- Sûûûûr… grogne t-elle en retournant à l'observation de son fameux pot de Nutella qui lui fait face.

\- Enfin bref, le sujet c'est pas les jambes que j'ai coupées à Staline avant de les lui foutre dans le cul, c'était ce morveux. reprend Lucifer. C'est QUI?

\- Nathanaël. répond rapidement l'humaine avant d'essayer de taper avec le bout de son nez contre le pot récalcitrant de Nutella, histoire de voir si le couvercle ne va pas pas se dévisser tout seul.

On sait jamais. Paraît que les miracles existent alors hein…

\- Ha. Ok. C'est cool. répond Lucifer avec de la fumée qui commence à lui sortir par les oreilles.

\- T'as vu hein…

\- C'EST QUI CE NATHANAËL PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE?

\- GUEULE PAAAAS! hurle l'humaine en réponse en lui balançant brusquement le pot de Nutella à la tête, énervée.

Le pot de Nutella vole à travers les airs, heurte les cornes enroulées de Lucifer, part en vrille et… et le couvercle se dévisse en un mouvement ab-so-lu-ment parfait avant de retomber sans le moindre heurt.

Benitsuki Tora cligne des yeux. Devant elle, il y a le pot de Nutella. Et à côté, le couvercle dudit pot. Genre, le pot n'a plus son couvercle. Le pot de Nutella est ouvert.

\- …. Oh le putain de miracle. finit-elle par lâcher, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle voit.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de m'agresser avec un pot de pâte à tartiner à la noisette…?

\- Mec, tes cornes dévissent les pots de Nutella. l'ignore t-elle totalement, en état de choc. Tes cornes. Dévissent. Des pots. De NUTELLA.

\- Arrête de me regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux, j'suis pas un décapsuleur merde…

L'humaine cligne encore une fois des yeux avant d'essuyer rapidement le filet de bave au bord de ses lèvres.

\- Hem! Ouais, ouais, s'tu veux… parvient-elle à se reprendre.

\- DONC! reprend enfin Lucifer, de plus en plus rouge. Ce chiard là, c'est QUI?!

\- Il s'appelle Nathanaël, c'est un de mes persos… répond-elle vaguement, blasée.

\- Ah oké, donc toi, t'exploites tes persos, normal…

\- Vais m'gêner. lâche t-elle, strictement pas plus concernée que ça.

\- Esclavagiste.

\- De ta part, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment hein…

Lucifer ouvre la bouche… puis la referme.

\- … Merde.

\- Eh ouais. réplique t-elle avec un sourire très satisfaite d'elle-même. T'es con mon vieux.

\- Je suis PAS vieux. grogne Lucifer.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou…? Nan parce que si à plusieurs MILLÉNAIRES d'existence t'es pas vieux, merde, t'es quoi?!

\- Ancien. Pas _vieux._

_-_ Okéééééé. S'tu veux… finit-elle par laisser tomber pour revenir à son p'tit dèj'.

\- Ouais, et donc, un de tes persos, c'est un gosse de 7 ans…?

\- Ben ouais. Pourquoi? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir des gosses parmi mes persos…?

\- Si, si. Juste que je trouve ça surprenant…

\- J'te rassure. C'est un môme, et il est dépressif.

\- Ah! J'me disais aussi! C'est pas ton genre de faire du mignon choupinounet. Dépressif à 7 ans, t'es cruelle quand même…

\- Héhé. Attends de voir son jumeau monozygote, il est PIRE. glousse t-elle, très contente d'elle même. Dépressif et rongé par des angoisses terribles, muhuhuhuh…

\- Arrête de glousser.

\- Roh ça va, fais pas ton rabas-joie, j'te signale que je fais ce que je veux et que ce perso, ben c'est ton fils.

\- DE KOUA? hurle brusquement Lucifer en se redressant d'un seul coup comme un fou, crevant ce qu'il restait d'estomac à Sanchez au passage. JE RÊVE OU TU AS OSÉ ME COLLER UN **MÔME**?!

\- Mais nan, mais nan, j'déconne… fait l'humaine, occupée à vider le pot de Nutella avec les doigts. J'aurais pas osé.

\- Ouuuuuuuuuf…

\- C'est ton _petit fils. _poursuit-elle une fois l'autre face de bouc (un peu) calmée.

Crise cardiaque du Seigneur des Enfers. Les yeux exorbités, les dents crispées et à deux doigts de battre le record du monde du hurlement le plus strident de l'Humanité, Lucifer fait, tout simplement, une crise cardiaque. Il en fait même trois au total, coup sur coup. Eh ouais, le Lulu est une espèce plutôt coriace (ce qui explique sa survie jusqu'ici malgré un nombre de bazookatages dans les règles de l'art assez conséquent).

L'humaine s'écroule de rire, sur sa table, à deux doigts de se péter un truc.

\- MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE!

\- Mais… ouiiiiii! parvient-on vaguement à comprendre entre deux hoquets de rire hystérique, l'adolescente étant littéralement morte de rire. Oh mon Dieeeeeu, la GUEULE que t'as faiiiiiiiit…! Ohlàlàààà, j'te jure c'était magique! Haaaaa… Tu vends du rêve mec, tu vends du rêve…

D'un geste rapide, elle essuie les quelques larmes de rire sur son visage, sourire crétin sur les lèvres.

\- Haha. Trop drôle. grogne Lucifer qui fume littéralement autant que la loco du Poudlard Express. Sérieux, mort de rire. Tu vas teeeeeellement souffrir… Mais à un point! T'en as d'autres de tes persos à la noix qui traînent aux Enfers? Nan mais que je sois au courant quoi?

\- Mmmm, deux-trois, j'sais plus… répond t-elle d'un air vaguement distrait.

\- Je. Te. Hais.

\- Héhé. Je sais oui. réplique t-elle avec un sourire très satisfait d'elle-même. Bon! C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du taff!

\- Ouhlà, 'tention, fais gaffe, utilise pas des mots que tu ne comprends pas, c'est un coup à te claquer un truc ça… Déjà que t'as pas beaucoup de neurones, ça serait con.

\- Va crever. Je suis pas comme toi moi, je travaille dès l'aurore! Au petit matin Môôôôssieur! renifle t-elle d'un air méprisant en attrapant son ordi portable avant de l'ouvrir d'un grand geste majestueux.

Du coup, tout le monde peut bien voir les autocollants qu'elle y a collé, 'parce que tout noir ça faisait tristoune sur Winnie' (parce que l'ordinateur s'appelle Winston Churchill mais que, par affection, elle le surnomme Winnie, vouala). Il y en a un qui proclame que '_LES ZOMBIES SONT NOS AMIS_' et un autre qui annonce que '_LES GIRAFES SONT LES MAÎTRES DU MONDE_'.

Lucifer cligne des yeux. Rapidement.

\- …. Il est 15h30.

Gros silence.

\- Ouais bon ok, dès le réveil quoi.

\- Hin, hin, comment tu t'es niquée toute seeeeeeuuuule!

GROS blocage de Benitsuki Tora, en direct devant un Lucifer juste trop content et qui se fend la poire comme une baleine devant la tronche qu'elle lui pond.

\- J't'emmerde.

\- T'es trop nuuuuuuulle! se met à chanter un Lucifer qui jubile littéralement d'une joie tout à fait puérile.

Du coup, enchaînement de situation tout à fait logique, le Seigneur de ces lieux prend un coup de bazooka en pleine poire, se fait exploser trois dents ainsi que l'os de la pommette et apprends à voler à travers les airs embués de souffre des Enfers. Normal.

.

.

.

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tard, toujours dans un coin sombre et chaud des Enfers._

_._

\- Bon. lâche l'humaine Taxeuse en Chef des Enfers (nom officiel déposé) (prière de ne pas usurper sous peine de se retrouver mort avec un coup de bazooka dans les fesses).

C'est qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'y mette là. Genre… Vraiment. Sauf qu'elle est pas motivéééééée. Du tout. L'appel de sa couette est trop fort.

\- Rmgnnnnnn… grogne t-elle, avec une classe et une sexytude inouïe.

C'est-à-dire que le pyjama rouge flasque et informe (mais teeeeellement confortable) aide pas des masses non plus au niveau de la sexytude. Et vu qu'en plus elle a la tête dans le cul depuis qu'elle a quitté son lit bien aimé… Bref.

Va falloir faire des stocks pour tenir le coup. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : la voilà qui se redresse, toujours en pyjama, crapahute un peu partout d'un placard à un autre le tout en tapant dans un paquet d'autres bidules au passage… Et récupère tout ce dont elle aura besoin. C'est-à-dire, dans l'ordre : des fraises Tagada (parce que le SUCRE BIATCH!), des Dragibus (cha colle aux dents, ch'est rigolooo), du café avec du lait et du sucre (parce que le café, c'est TOUTE SA VIE PUTAIN), des casse tête chinois parce qu'elle adore ça même si elle n'arrive jamais à les terminer, Jim Kirk le poussin, Spock le pingouin, Khan le loup et McCoy la tortue (pour le soutien psychologique) (oui parce qu'en fait Jim Kirk le poussin, Spock le pingouin, Khan le loup et McCoy la tortue sont quatre peluches rebaptisées par ses soins avec des noms de personnages de Star Trek) (vouala), Kiki le tigre de Sibérie apprivoisé qu'elle a spécialement dressé à piquer de la bouffe dans le frigo personnel de Lucifer (oui, elle a un frigo à elle, mais c'est plus drôle d'aller faucher des trucs dans le sien) et encore de la bouffe. Parce qu'elle a tout le temps faim.

Contente d'avoir enfin tout récupéré, elle s'étire rapidement en baillant bruyamment. Elle va pouvoir commencer. Son ordi s'allume enfin, la connexion à Internet se fait les doigts dans le nez, elle éventre un paquet de fraises Tagada avant d'aller une nouvelle fois piocher dans le pot de Nutella avec les doigts puis s'installe face à son écran avec un sourire crétin.

Et l'ordi explose brusquement d'un seul coup en un petit SCHBOUM! qui lui crame le bout du nez.

\- Euh…

L'humaine cligne rapidement des yeux à travers la fumée épaisse qui sort de son ordi désormais carbonisé, grise, poisseuse et épaisse.

Y s'est passé QUOI là?!

Soudain, ses poumons semblent se rappeler à son bon souvenir et elle se met à tousser comme une folle, à moitié intoxiquée par la fumée. Aveuglée par cette saleté opaque qui lui encrasse les bronches et lui donne envie de tousser jusqu'à les recracher (mais ça serait con quand même, ça peut servir ces trucs mine de rien), elle agite des mains pour disperser les volutes opaques qui lui piquent les yeux.

Bon. Va bien falloir se rendre à l'évidence. Devant elle gît le cadavre désormais sans vie de son ordinateur portable. Aussitôt, ses yeux se bordent de larmes.

\- Winniiiie…!

Winston Churchill, l'ordinateur portable de Benitsuki Tora alias Ao Saru, est mort. Genre décédé, couic, kaput et tout le toutim.

\- Mon bébéééé…!

Et ça y est, la voilà qui chouine en serrant le cadavre encore un peu fumant du pauvre ordinateur dans ses bras.

\- T'étais trop jeune pour mouriiiiiir, Winniiiiie…! Nan, me quitte paaaas…!

Une demie heure après et une génocidation en règles de crème glacée et de mouchoirs, le décédé Winston Churchill (ou tout du moins ce qu'il en reste) posé en majesté quelque part dans le Bagdad monstrueux qu'est la chambre qu'elle squatte sans le moindre scrupule, à peu près remise de son chagrin, Benitsuki Tora fulmine. Littéralement. Cette fois-ci, pas de bazooka. Oh que non. D'un pas vif, elle marche à travers les Enfers, les pupilles dilatées par la colère. Sans ralentir, elle enfile les couloirs des Enfers. Et sur son chemin, les divers démons qu'elle croise se plaquent contre les murs, claquant pas mal du fessier. Pourtant, elle n'a aucune arme en main. Ni bazooka, ni arme à feu, ni nitroglycérine, même pas de la dynamite. Traduction, ça va péter sa maman, quelque chose de sévère. Parce que quand elle y va à mains nues, franchement, ça va être du gore interdit au moins de 80 ans. D'habitude, quand elle utilise son bazooka ou tout autre genre d'arme de destruction massive qu'elle planque sous une pile de soutifs débraillés, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de se tâcher. Nan mais vous êtes rigolos vous mais le sang, ça part super mal à la lessive. Alors lorsqu'elle passe au bastonnage à mains nues, c'est qu'elle se fout royalement de foutre du sang partout. Donc ça va faire mal.

Clair et net.

Lucifer et elle, c'est de bonne guerre. Elle adore lui péter les couilles, il passe son temps à l'emmerder, logique. Mais buter Winston, non, ça… C'était un acte de déclaration de guerre. Et déclarer la guerre à l'humaine suffisamment frappadingue pour squatter non stop aux Enfers, c'est juste un coup à finir avec un sous-marin d'attaque nucléaire au fond du cul. Littéralement.

Elle est furieuse. Et l'autre connard va payer.

Face à elle, deux immenses portes de cèdre sombre comme la nuit et recouvertes d'immenses motifs sataniques formés à partir de crânes humains et d'ossements de bébés morts nés. L'adolescente s'arrête quelques instants, le regard sombre. C'est d'un goût. Magnifique. Elle va _tellement _lui niquer sa race.

Toujours immobile face à ces deux grandes portes imposantes, elle se craque les doigts d'un air sinistre. D'un geste sec, elle fait craquer ses vertèbres. Ça ne sert strictement à rien mais ça la détend avant une bonne séquence d'éclatage de tronche. Puis elle se rapproche lentement de ces double portes. Elle pose sa main sur le bois froid.

Lucifer est de l'autre côté, avec sa cour de démons à la noix. Hin hin. Ses derniers instants de repos.

\- Ça va faire mal bande de merdes. lâche t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe, juste pour le côté classe et badass de la scène.

Son poing droit se crispe.

\- GERONIMO, CONNARD!

Et d'un coup sec, elle écrase son poing serré sur le bois épais qui vole en éclat sous l'impact.

De l'autre côté, des cris de terreur retentissent (_depuis quand est-ce que les portes volent, MERDE?!_). Pas plus impressionnée que ça et toujours autant bouillonnante de rage, elle s'avance d'un pas lent et maîtrisé dans la salle du trône.

Lucifer gagne brusquement trois tontes de blancs.

Et vu que, de base, sa peau est rouge… Bah il devient rose.

L'humaine lui adresse un regard sombre.

La guerre est déclarée.

Et ça va chier.

.

.

.

* * *

_Des heures plus tard, la Grande Salle du Trône des Enfers._

_._

Cette fois-ci, c'est Benitsuki Tora qui sifflote, toute contente qu'elle est totalement affalée sur le trône en sculpture de magma du Seigneur des Enfers en personne. Seigneur des Enfers qui boude d'ailleurs, la gueule remodelée façon Picasso. Bah quoi, il l'a bien cherché.

Bon, au final, il s'avère que taper sur le bouc débile défoule. Ça défoule même ÉNORMÉMENT. Un truc de diiiiiingue…! Enfin bref.

La salle en question est assez immense, elle est même carrément démentielle au niveau des proportions. Il s'agit d'une caverne en fait. Ou une grotte. Euh… Bref! En tout cas, c'est sous Terre. En même temps, aux Enfers, y'allait pas avoir tout plein de petits nuages cotonneux tout doux tout chauds. Ainsi, la voûte rocheuse se trouve à environ une cinquantaine de mètres au dessus du sol et est tapissée d'impressionnants stalactites aux allures inquiétantes. Sur les parois de roche noire scintillent plusieurs filons de magma incandescent qui prodiguent au lieu une certaine lumière chaude et douce et descendent jusqu'au sol d'onyx qui luit vaguement d'une pâle lueur froide. Sous ce sol noir en question, quelques rivières de magma passent, contribuant également à l'ambiance générale du lieu.

Positionné sur une petite bute composée de diamants bruts couleur de sang, le trône des Enfers se tient en majesté, offrant à qui s'y assoit une vue imprenable sur la salle en totalité. Plus bas et légèrement sur sa gauche, plusieurs sièges composés d'os humains (baaaah… les Enfers hein), d'ivoire, d'ébène ou d'onyx sont installés. Normalement, ces divers sièges sont ceux des plus proches conseillers du Prince des Lumières, Sa Majesté Lucifer, à savoir Beelzébuth, Bélial, Amon, Lilith, les Péchés Capitaux… Sauf que, pitits problèmes. Lilith, la Femme, incarnation même de la Luxure, est actuellement sur Terre à la recherche d'une certaine humaine qu'elle aimerait bien zigouiller suite à une histoire complexe de soutifs assez obscure et ne rentrera pas avant quelques heures. Beelzébuth le Seigneur des Mouches (veuillez noter le swagg du titre quand même) semble être retenu par une autre humaine (eeeeh oui, les Grands Démons se font victimiser par de simples humains, les pauvres petits chous) appelée P'tit Laiko. Paraît même qu'il a été obligé à faire du pole dance en string. Rose en plus le string. Et à paillettes. D'ailleurs, c'est également cette humaine qui victimise la Grande Faucheuse, aka Fifi, une grande amie de Lucifer conne comme un poulet.

Très bizarrement, Lucifer a été dégagé de son trône (avec force hurlements, insultes, coup de boules, pétages de couilles et beignes en tout genre) et maintenant, l'humaine s'y est vautrée sans vergogne, accompagnée de toutes ses peluches. Non, ce n'est pas un retour en enfance, on appelle ça du soutien psychologique afin de surmonter la mort de Winston Churchill (pas celui qui fumait des cigares, l'autre, celui qui est parti en fumée). Du coup, plutôt contente de pouvoir profiter du siège personnel du Prince des Lumières en personne, elle en ronronnerait presque. Pis faut aussi dire que taper dans à peu près tout ce qui bouge, à savoir le pauvre Lucifer en question pis un paquet d'autres démons sur son chemin (on appelle ça des dommages collatéraux, pas de pot les mecs) l'a bien calmée. C'est que passer en mode Godzillator défoule pas mal. Maintenant qu'elle s'est bien épuisée à hurler toutes sortes d'insultes à travers tous les Enfers et à se bastonner comme une folle contre Sa Majesté Lucifer, elle peut se reposer pépère sur le trône de ce trouduc de Lulu. Chacun son tour, y'a pas de raison.

– Bon, Lulu, pour te faire pardonner d'avoir tué Win… commence t-elle blottie dans une couette épaisse qu'elle a traînée de sa chambre histoire d'être bien au chaud.

– MAIS JE TE DIS QUE J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN! la coupe aussitôt le bouc en question, furax de s'être fait démolir la gueule pile devant ses subordonnés.

Merci, mais niveau autorité, on fait mieux quand même.

– Essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu n'y est pour rien dans la mort de Winnie… gronde t-elle d'un air meurtrier.

– Tu m'expliques pourquoi je serais allé buter UN PUTAIN D'OURS JAUNE QUI BOUFFE DU MIEL ET PASSE SA VIE À MOITIÉ À POIL AVEC JUSTE UN T-SHIRT ROUGE, BORDEL?

De pas si bonne humeur que ça, Benitsuki Tora serre brusquement le poing, pulvérisant la tasse de café au lait qu'elle tenait.

– Écoute moi bien, bouc à la manque…

Lucifer déglutit brusquement. Pourquoi tant de haiiiiine-euh?!

– … ouvre encore ta gueule pour protester…

La voix de l'humaine n'est plus qu'un vague sifflement de mauvaise augure.

– … Et je t'arrache les couilles à mains nues.

Pas-glop.

– Capiche?

Lucifer hoche rapidement la tête. On va essayer de limiter les dégâts hein.

– J'te savais pas aussi flippante… lâche t-il en un souffle.

À ces mots, l'humaine se redresse d'un seul coup, toute contente.

– Tu trouves? Oh bah merci! C'est juste que je me suis re-maté tout Star Trek il n'y a pas longtemps, du coup, j'me suis entraînée à imiter Khan et tout et tout et voilà, ça donne ça! Ça claque hein? Bien flippant, nan?

Lucifer cligne rapidement des yeux. Vie de merde.

– Okéééééé…. T'sais quoi, calme ta joie, tu viens de péter tout ton effet.

–… Oh? Shit. lâche t-elle toute dépitée.

Tout est redevenu normal, ces deux là recommencent à se balancer des vannes… Comme dit plus haut, un jour comme les autres en Enfer.

– Bon! C'est pas tout ça…!

Pour se remettre de ses émotions, Benitsuki Tora avale une nouvelle cafetière bien chaude. Sa consommation en café atteint à peu près le tiers de la consommation mondiale en fait. Ceci expliquant cela en même temps…

– … Mais j'ai du taff! Et vu que tu as sauvagement assassiné Winston en lui foutant du caramel dans ses circuits…

Étonnamment mal à l'aise, Lucifer fixe obstinément le plafond en sifflant le requiem de Mozart d'un air rapide.

– … Ben tu vas m'aider! Y'a po de raison! Et si tu proteste, tu sais ce que je vais faire…?

– Haha, laisse moi deviner, grince t-il d'une voix amère, tu vas me frapper? Me foutre la tête dans les chiottes? Me bazookater la face…?

Benitsuki Tora réfléchit quelques instants.

– … Aussi. Si j'ai le temps. Nan, j'pensais pas directement à ça en fait… Nan, si tu ne me files pas un coup de main, tu te rappelles des photos de toi qu'a Lilith…?

– Naaaaan… Tu parles quand même pas de…

– Des photos où t'es genre en couche culotte, tétine en bouche, bave au coin des lèvres et pitites cornes trop choupipounette de quand t'étais môme? Oh que oui, je parle de celles là.

– … T'oserais pas?!

L'humaine éclate de rire.

– J'vais m'gêner! J'balance tout sur Internet, ça va pas te pulvériser ton image de Maître des Enfers sadique et sanguinaire tiens!

– Oké, oké… grommelle Lucifer.

Putain, Lilith…! Elle lui avait promis qu'elle allait détruire ces photos bordel! Mais quelle connasse!

– Bref! Au boulot! fait l'humaine en essuyant d'un geste rapide les quelques larmes de rire au coin de son œil. Faites entrer mes persos!

Aussitôt, deux démons piquent un sprint et vont ouvrir deux immenses portes donnant sur la salle du trône des Enfers. Et oui, ils speedent. C'est que mine de rien, l'autre tarée est déjà en train de les viser avec son bazooka, juste pour se marrer et leur cramer le cul. Une vraie défoncée. Plutôt nerveux (on le serait à moins), ils parviennent tout de même à ouvrir grand les deux portes et une foule de personnages entre, plus ou moins à l'aise. Pour certains, ça fait déjà un bail qu'ils squattent aux Enfers alors franchement, ils s'en battent les couilles. En tête, deux adolescentes, Benikyogai Benitsuki et Tora, carrément mal à l'aise. Faut dire que la dernière fois où elles ont débarqué en Enfer (une sombre histoire de gâteau au chocolat, de course-poursuite, de Houdini, de cupcake et de chèvre), ça avait plutôt été du gros n'importe quoi et elles s'étaient brusquement retrouvées téléportées dans leurs montagnes par un Lulu furax. Du coup, ouais, elles n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil un peu partout, Tora prête à virer Tigrou de la Mort et Beni prête à pulvériser des cranes avec Kamishini.

– Tu… tu crois que Sathoudini est dans le coin…? lâche Tora, vaguement nerveuse au souvenir du point rouge qui rend fou.

– Chais po. répond Beni à toute vitesse en chuchotant. En tout cas, si on le voit, pas de sommation, on le bouffe.

– Clair et net.

À une dizaine de mètres de là, leur créatrice les regarde avancer les larmes aux yeux, trop émue, sous le regard désespéré de Lucifer. Ses p'tits bébés! Si elles sont pas adorables ces deux là…! Bon, ok, elles passent leur temps à hurler des insultes façon Tarzan avec des boobs mais disons qu'étant leur créatrice, l'humaine n'est carrément pas objective. Pis elle est complètement con aussi, ça aide pas.

– Bon, bon, bon! se reprend t-elle rapidement sans pour autant quitter son sourire crétin et béat. Dépêchez vous, on a pas mal de trucs à faire… Tiens, installez vous là!

– Eyh! Nan, ce sont les sièges de mes proches lieutenant, ça va pas le faire ça, c'est m… SCHBOUARF!

Et un uppercut, un! Servi chaud, prêt à livrer, satisfait à 100%!

Sous le regard attendri de l'humaine, ses divers personnages vont peu à peu prendre place sur les sièges tous d'un goût plus douteux que le précédent, faits d'os, de roche noire, d'ivoire… enfin bref, dans le style des Enfers quoi.

\- Eh bien! lâche l'humaine en se réinstallant confortablement sur le trône des Enfers, bien au chaud dans sa couette. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer! Bon, les questions des lecteurs… Vu que Winnie est décédé…

Lucifer se fait brusquement trèèèès discret alors que Benitsuki Tora verse deux trois larmes à la mémoire de son cher Winston Churchill.

\- … il va me falloir quelqu'un pour les lire. J'ai bien fait de les imprimer tiens… En même temps, vu l'état de la wifi ici, c'était une mesure de sécurité toute indiquée. Bah tiens, Dren, tu t'y colles…!

La dénommée Dren, Dren Cavendish de son nom complet, étalée sur un siège tout en ivoire, se redresse brusquement, ses yeux bruns pétillants sous ses mèches de cheveux blond paille.

– Eyh, pourquoi moi? J'suis même pas du fandom de Bleach!

Sa créatrice se cure négligemment le nez.

– Justement Dren, justement.

– Mais moi, proteste l'adolescente sur un ton vigoureux, je viens de Star Trek, je suis ton premier OC Star Trek! T'as même pas encore écrit ma fic, personne me connaît!

– Ben… justement.

– MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE ARGUMENTATION…?! hurle l'adolescente, décidément pas calme pour deux sous.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne fais que créer des persos à forte capacité vocale moi…? marmonne vaguement l'humaine, qui en fait n'a aucune argumentation.

C'est juste qu'elle aime bien victimiser les gens au pif. Même ses persos. Surtout ses persos.

– Bon Dren, ta gueule, choppe les papiers et lis moi les questions des lecteurs de _**Feu et Foudre**_.

– Je maintiens que ce n'est pas juste et…

– Ta gueule ou je te promet que je n'écrirais jamais ta fic.

Aussitôt, Dren attrape le-dit paquet de feuilles imprimées et se redresse sur son fauteuil afin de lire les questions avec application. C'est qu'il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne déconne pas.

– Alors, alors… Les premières questions viennent de** Loupiote**. Dis, c'est mignon comme nom ça, tu penses que…

– Dreeeen, ta gueeeuuule…

– Roh, ça va, ça va…

– Ben lis les questions et ferme ta gueule.

– T'es méchante.

– Bon, ok, ça va pas le faire…! Lulu, tu récupère les papiers et tu lis les questions.

– Maiiiis euhhhh!

– DREN FERME TA GUEULE OU JE TE CLAQUE LE MUSEAU!

– Mais t'es une grosse dictatrice!

– J'suis ta mère alors j'fais ce que je veux… grommelle l'humaine tandis que son OC tend les papiers en question à Sa Majesté des Enfers, pas non plus hyper heureux.

Bref, ça commence bien c't'histoire.

– Bon Lulu, tu bouges ton cul ouais? C'est quoi la première question?

Avec un looooong soupir (c'est marrant, mais lui, il le sent carrément moyen ce truc), Lucifer commence à lire.

– Question de **Loupiote** donc et… Ah bah tiens, c'est pour ma pomme. _''__Verra-t-on un jour madame Lucifer?__''_

\- Ben tu vois que tu as du succès auprès des lectrices, tu peux arrêter de te plaindre, mmm? Spèce de chouineur. ricane l'humaine en gobant une nouvelle fraise Tagada.

Lucifer plaque sur elle un regard sombre comme la mort.

– Ouais enfin, j'te rappelle que la plupart applaudissent dès que tu me balance un coup de bazooka.

– Ben quoi? Tu sers de… de bouffon du roi, de divertissement, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

– TU VEUX UNE BAAAAAAAFFE? JE SUIS LE SEIGNEUR DES ENFERS, PAS UN PUTAIN DE DIVERTISSEMENT!

– Réponds à la question… Crunch crunch crunch. fait-elle vachement impressionnée par la gueulante de Lucifer en continuant à bouffer l'air de rien.

Proooofondément agacé, le Prince des Lumières se met à fumer par les oreilles avant de se calmer un minimum.

– … C'était quoi déjà la question?

– Bordel, j'suis entourée d'incapables… C'était _''__Verra-t-on un jour madame Lucifer?__''_

Lucifer ricane d'un air sombre.

– Madame Lucifer? Hin hin hin, z'êtes trop chou… Nan mais sérieusement? Madame Lucifer? J'ai une gueule à me marier? Genre, sans dec'? Nan nan nan, je suis le Maître du Mal, le mariage c'est pas pour moi. Genre j'pourrais me caser et me _marier_… Z'avez fumé ou…? Merde. Pis y'a Black dans ma vie alors prout.

– Oké, oké, pas besoin de grommeler comme un p'tit vieux… fait l'humaine, toujours aussi concernée par son paquet de fraises Tagada. Tu continues les questions?

– Mouais. Bon… _''__Les folles mettront-elles un jour les pieds au Senreitei?__''_

– Ah, ça, c'est une question pour moi…!

– Naaaan, sans blague…

– Lulu, tu cherches la merde, tu le sais ça…?

– Gni-gni-gni.

– Bon alors… Ma question… Eh nan mais c'est la première question qu'on me pose, c'est ouf ça…!

– Mais répond à la question bordeeeeel…!

– Ok, ok… 'Spèce de rabas-joie. Alooors… Ouais. Évidemment qu'elles vont débarquer au Seireitei.

À quelques dizaines de mètres de là, au bas de la butte, Benikyogai lâche un :

– C'est quoi ça, le ''_Seireitei_''? Un repère de vikings accro à la baston…?

Lucifer plaque un sourire goguenard sur l'humaine.

– Bah putain, tes personnages sont des lumières…

– Critique po. T'inquiètes mon bébé. fait l'humaine à l'intention de son personnage. Le Seireitei, c'est le truc où ta mère est née et où elle t'as formellement interdit d'aller.

– Ah ouaaaais… fait l'OC en question. Le truc avec les shinigamis! Que je dois éviter, bla-bla-bla, pas s'approcher, bla-bla-bla tout ça, j'me rappelle.

– Ben voilà! reprend l'humaine toute contente. Bon… Sinon, à propos de l'arrivée de Beni et Tora au Seireitei, elles vont bien y foutre les pieds. Mais pas ensemble ni en même temps.

À dix mètres de là, Benikyogai et Tora clignent des yeux, peu rassurées quand au sort qui les attends.

– Question suivaaante! chantonne leur créatrice tout en gobant un pop-corn au caramel au beurre salé.

– Toujours **Loupiote**… ''_Reverrons-nous un jour le gentil psychopathe du chapitre neuf?_'' Ah bah c'est pour Shun ça…

– Ohhh, je ne savais pas que j'avais des fans… fait une voix définitivement masculine légèrement tendancieuse, s'élevant du fauteuil en crânes humains juste derrière Benikyogai Benitsuki.

L'humaine déglutit brusquement. Ok, surtout, tout le monde garde son calme. Il est pas dangereux, non, non, non… Faut juste faire un peu attention quand il est dans le coin.

– Shun, t'as pas de '_fans_', c'est juste une question à ton propos…

– Chhhhut, silence créatrice. Je ne suis apparu que pour deux chapitres et…

– Un seul en fait, le second, t'as juste fait une apparition et…

Le blond aux deux orbes bleues se tourne lentement vers l'humaine d'un air glacial. Et carrément flippant sa race.

– _Je_ parle.

– Okokpardonj'airiendit.

Et c'est avec un sourire crétin que Lucifer se retourne vers le psychopathe en chef de _**Feu et Foudre**_. Ah, ça fait du bien pour une fois… Uhuhuh. Shun, hein?

– Où en étais-je…? reprend le blond avec un calme de dandy parfait. Ah, oui. Un chapitre entier, deux chapitres au total… et déjà des fans. C'est signe que cette fic devrait se re-centrer autour de mon incroyable personne. Et croyez moi, j'en ai des choses à vous raconter… Des tonnes de choses…

– Ouhlà, ouhlà, nan! C'est mort ça! Écoute Shun, je t'adore mais tu vas pas devenir le personnage principal de _**Feu et Foudre**_!

– Ah… Et pourquoi ça? fait-il sur un ton doucereux tandis que le reste des personnages essaye de se positionner le plus loin possible du blond.

C'est qu'il a beau rester tout doux tout gentil tout poli il reste puissamment inquiétant le personnage.

L'humaine elle, se redresse d'un air digne, toujours emmitouflée dans sa couette Star Trek et Jim Kirk sa peluche poussin dans les bras. Elle va quand même pas avoir la trouille d'un de ses propres persos, merde! Pis si il fait mine de se lever pour approcher, elle réécrit tout de sorte à ce qu'il finisse avec la gueule de Quasimodo.

– Parce qu'on ferait péter les ratings du site.

–… Mmm, j'avoue. finit-il par concéder avec une petite moue sur ses belles lèvres.

– Pis que t'es pas le personnage principal. Enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas mon beau blond, t'auras plein de passage pour toi. C'est prévu.

– Je l'espère oui. fait-il, glacial malgré son petit sourire en coin.

– Ben attends, je ne t'ai pas fait apparaître juste pour le délire… Bon, c'est suuuuper intéressant de mettre en scène quelqu'un comme toi…

– Un pur génie psychopathe de haut niveau à tendances névrotico-sadiques et meurtrières absolument beau-gosse au corps de rêve?

– Et pas du tout narcissique surtout… Hem. Tu reviendras dans l'histoire et je n'ai pas pris la peine de te mettre en place tout ce background si ce n'est pas pour le développer par la suite. Et je vais le développer ton passé. À moooort.

– Mmm. D'accord.

D'un geste lent et délicat, Shun Dosaimeki se rassoit d'un air parfaitement digne.

– Si je suis assuré de revenir dans le reste de l'histoire et y avoir mon importance… Pas de problème.

– Super! se réjouit l'humaine, pressée qu'on passe à un autre sujet que 'Shun-le-psychopathe'. Lulu! QUESTION SUIVANTE!

– OUIIIII, PAS LA PEINE DE HURLEEEER! Bon! Alors, je continue, _''__Quelqu'un se fera-t-il violer avant la fin de l'histoire?__''_

\- J'adore cette question. fait l'humaine avec un grand sourire.

\- Uhuh. Moi aussi.

\- Je rêve ou tu ronronnes là?

– Vous m'avez appelé?

– SHUN, TU DÉGAGES!

– Nan mais vous parlez de viol… Je veux dire, si il y a bien quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en viol c'est moi et…

Lancé sur un de ses sujets favoris, le blond continue dans sa tirade d'un air absolument passionné. Lucifer et Benitsuki Tora se regardent.

\- T'as vraiment créé un défoncé pour ce coup là.

\- Ça… J'avoue que j'y suis allée un peu fort. M'enfin, j'l'adore… Mon p'tit bébé.

– T'as un grain. ricane le Seigneur des Enfers.

– Ça non plus, c'est pas nouveau. réplique sa squatteuse humaine avec un grand sourire. Bon, revenons à cette histoire de… viol. Alors, alors, réfléchissons… À vue de nez, comme ça, je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas spécialement prévu dans l'histoire donc non. Après, y'aura des passages glauques, notamment au vu du passé de certains personnages… En fait, personne ne _**va**_ se faire violer mais je vais parler du viol. Ça, c'est sur. En même temps avec des personnages comme Shun ou Kandai dans le coin…

– Je passe à la suite, pas la peine de hurler… Alors, ''_Qui a tué maman_ _1 et maman 2 de Beni?_''

– Ohhh, c'est mimi cette formulation…!

– Arrête de kyatter sur les questions et réponds-y steuplait…

– Gni-gni-gni, spèce de rabas-joie.

– J't'emmerde. Alors, faisons dans l'ordre, qui a tué Kaede…

– EYH! J'suis pas morte! retentit violemment une voix féminine très forte et carrément pas discrète au niveau des sièges où sont assis les personnages.

Aussitôt, Benikyogai Benitsuki se retourne d'un seul geste en direction que cette voix qu'elle pourrait reconnaître même dans le plus bruyant des bars mal famés. Juste derrière l'adolescente, sur deux fauteuils d'onyx noir, deux belles femmes se tiennent, une grande brune aux cheveux bouclés qui tombent en cascade sur son épaule droite et une autre, un peu plus fine et de longs cheveux gris encadrant son visage à la peau de poupée.

– MOMANS!

– MON P'TIT MICROBE!

Benitsuki Tora cligne des yeux. Ah merde, elle l'avait pas prévu ça… Passque du coup, les trois femmes sont en train de se faire un câlin monstrueux tout en pleurant dans les bras les unes les autres.

– Bon… Ben ça fait un passage mignon hein.

L'humaine attends quelques instants histoire de pas se faire agresser à coup de hache / de nitroglycérine en essayant de les séparer. C'est que c'est des coups à crever jeune tout ça.

– Hem….? Euh, Sûuko? Kaede? Vous pourriez venir ici…?

– Ouais, ouais, on arrive… grogne la belle brune aux cheveux bouclés, sa main dans celle de l'autre adulte, la douce Sûuko.

– Nous voici. fait la voix posée du Diable Doré. C'est à quel propos?

– Ben…

L'humaine se tord nerveusement les doigts.

– Euh, c't'à dire que…

Agacée, Kaede lâche un vague grognement de bouledogue mécontent.

– Quoi?!

– C'tàproposdevotremort. débite l'auteur à toute vitesse, pas du tout à l'aise.

Mais alors, pas du tout du tout. C'est qu'entre la grosse viking armée d'une hache de meurtrier de masse et la maniaque des explosions elle se sent d'un seul coup toute toute fragile.

– Oh, c'est vrai ma belle…! fait Sûuko. On est mortes, elle nous a tuées. Toutes les deux.

– Bordel, j'avais oublié… P'tite connasse d'auteur à la noix, t'as osé tuer_ MA_ Sûuko? Et laisser mon petit moustique toute seule? Sans moi pour l'aider? La protéger?

– Haha, écoute Kaede, c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste que…

– Que QUOI putain? grogne la brune, hache en main. Bordel tu vas déguster…!

– ME TUEZ PAAAAS! Promis, promis, je ne peux pas vous ressusciter mais il y aura un long passage sur vous deux, promis…!

– … Sûr?

– Sûr! Pis j'ai pas laissé Beni toute seule, elle est avec Tora maintenant, ça ira bien…

– C'est qui ça, ''Tora''…? demande la belle femme en kimono clair, Sûuko.

– C'est une fille suuuuper forte et qui…

– Sous-entendrai tu, auteur meurtrière à la con, que j'ai pas bien enseigné à ma fille le noble art du tronchage de gueule?

– Ah nan, ah nan, j'ai pas dit ça Kaede…! débite l'humaine à toute vitesse, de plus en plus recroquevillée dans son trône des Enfers au fur et à mesure que le couple avance vers elle. Tu l'as vachement bien formée ta fille, je te jure…! Mais elle est pas toute seule, elle est avec une fille super, elle s'appelle Tora, elle est métamorphe, genre elle se métamorphose en tigre de Sibérie et tout et tout…

Interpellée, Kaede se retourne vers Sûuko.

– On fait comme ça ma douce? Tu penses que ça ira pour notre p'tit microbe? demande t-elle à sa femme.

– Je pense que ça ira. Elle est forte tu sais, et elle a grandit. Du moment que notre petite Beni est heureuse, moi, ça me va…

– Eh l'auteur… lâche Kaede en se retournant vers la pauvre humaine tremblotante recroquevillée dans sa couette Star Trek.

– Vouiiiiii…?

– Dans ta fic là, il y aura… euh, un… un…

Ouhlà. C'est quoi cet enculage des lois de la logique là? Kaede rougit putain, c'est infime mais elle est en train de rougiiiiir!

– Un… Un passage où tu… enfin, où tu… 'fin, c't'à dire que… tu… y'aurais moyen pour que… tu… Tu veux bien raconter notre histoire, à Sûu et à moi? Steuplé?

– Si t'éloigne ta hache de ma tête, ça marche. lâche l'humaine, vaguement paumée et larguée par la situation.

– Merci. fait Sûuko de sa voix toujours aussi douce.

– Okééé… Bon, tant qu'on y est les filles, vous répondez à la question?

– Comment je suis morte…? Eh bien…

– Nan. la coupe sa femme en prenant aussitôt sa main dans la sienne, comme pour s'assurer que la femme de sa vie était toujours à ses côtés. J'ai pas envie qu'on parle de ta mort, j'ai pas pu te sauver, tu…

– Kaede, tu n'aurais pas pu me sauver.

– Si, j'aurais du être avec toi, j'aurais dû…

– Hem! toussote soudainement l'humaine. Vous savez quoi, retournez roucouler entre vous et serrer votre fille dans vos bras, j'm'en occupe. Mmm?

– MOMANS!

– ON ARRIVE MON P'TIT MOUSTIQUE! ON ARRIVE!

– Ah, si c'est pas mignon ça…

Attendrie, Benitsuki Tora se réinstalle dans sa couette moelleuse.

– Alors… La mort de Kaede et de Sûuko. Pas simple comme sujet… Sûuko est morte la première. Personne ne l'a tuée même si Kaede a tenu certaines personnes comme responsables de sa mort. Pardon, mais je n'en dirais pas plus, pas maintenant. Kaede… En fait, sa mort découle de la mort de Sûuko. De toute façon, à partir du moment où Sûu est morte, c'était trop douloureux pour Kaede de continuer à vivre, même si il y avait toujours sa fille… Sûuko était son grand amour, elle était toute sa vie et elle n'aurait pas pu vivre dans un monde où elle n'était plus… Alors sa mort semblait assez inévitable. Contrairement à Sûuko par contre, Kaede a été tuée par quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas par un de mes OC, voilà, Kaede a été tuée par un perso de Bleach. Et y'a que **Luce**, aka **Lussynlight** qui sait qui fu fu fu…

– Et c'est tout ce que tu vas leur dire?! ricane Lucifer, mort de rire.

– Ta gueule toi. grogne l'humaine. J'peux pas en dire plus. Même sous la torture.

– Besoin d'un coup de main?

– SHUN, TU RESTES À DISTANCE OÙ JE TE COLLE UNE TÊTE DE CHÈVRE! JE DÉCONNE PAS, JE TE JURE QUE JE LE FAIS SI TU APPROCHES…!

– Roh, t'es pas drôle. Petite créatrice.

Complètement traumatisée par son propre personnage, Benitsuki Tora se met à claquer des dents à un rythme olympique.

– J'veux une prime de riiiiisque… chouine t-elle en serrant Jim Kirk le poussin dans ses bras.

– Bon… bah j'passe à la suite des questions hein… Alors, ''_Kira parviendra-t-il a faire comprendre à ses deux squatteurs mentaux qu'il est gay, de préférence lors d'une scène impliquant un beau gosse?_''

Lucifer réfléchit quelques instants, l'air rêveur.

\- Je propose une scène avec dix-huit beau gosses montés comme des Dieux et gaulés comme c'est pas possible, trente six femmes, du chocolat, de la chantilly, du roquefort, des fouets, des menottes, une baignoire et un poney.

\- LULUUUUUU!

\- Quoiiii?! Pour une fois que je propose mon aide!

\- J'VAIS TE MASSACREEEER!

\- Ça va, j'ai même pas proposé la participation de mon incroyable personne infernale. Pourtant, j'm'y connais en orgie et en débauche de luxure, j'te jure.

\- QU'ON ME PASSE UNE TONDEUSE À GAZON, HISTOIRE QUE JE LA CARRE AU FOND DU RECTUM DE CE CONNARD DE MES DEUX!

– J'arrive…!

– SHUN, J'AI DIT TU M'APPROCHES PAS À MOINS DE 30m, C'EST CLAIR?

– Mais euh…

– OH, REGARDE LÀ-BAS! AKON!

– Ohhh, Joli P'tit Cul est dans le coin… Mon chou? Attends moi… Fu fu fu…

– BREF!

C'est marrant mais à l'instant présent, l'humaine à l'air à deux doigts de bouffer quelqu'un. Cru.

– Grmbllmblgrmmmblmm… marmonne Lucifer, boudeur. C'pas juste, pour une fois que je peux proposer mon aide…

– Toi! Tu fermes ta gueule et t'arrêtes de me pourrir ma fic, est-ce que je suis claire? SINON J'T'ARRACHE LA TRONCHE!

\- Oui madame, bien madame, gna-gna-gna. grogne le Maître des Enfers, les mains dans les poches en une attitude boudeuse.

Putain, pour une fois qu'il file un coup de main… Bah tiens, pour la peine, il va aller rejoindre Shun pis sa vict… Akon.

– Bref, je réponds à la question! Greuh! Donc… ouais, ils vont finir par capter que Kira est gay. En même temps, y'a un moment, si il couche avec un mec… Ben va falloir qu'ils tiltent.

L'auteur réfléchit deux secondes.

– Ou alors Wabisuke va encore sortir que '_oh, c'est qu'un plan cul comme ça, pour se détendre… pis ça renforce les liens d'amitié __virile__, tout ça, tout ça_'. Ou encore sa conscience qui va coller ça sur un manque de stabilité de Kira, qu'il est trop influençable, ce genre de trucs… Il est pas au bout de ses emmerdes quoi. Mais ouais, sa situation va finir par s'arranger quand même surtout quand il seras en couple avec un gars (mais je vous dit pas qui, eh, ça ne serait pas intéressant sinon). Héhéhé. Là, ils n'auront plus trop le choix…

– J'peux passer à la question suivante…?

– Mmmm, ouais… Vas-y j't'écoute. lâche l'humaine en faisant des papouilles à Jim Kirk le poussin.

– Alors, encore une question de couple. ''_L'une des héroïnes va-t-elle finir avec le gentil psychopathe du chapitre neuf (il me manque)?_''

Aussitôt, l'humaine s'étouffe avec sa fraise Tagada.

\- NON! Surtout pas…!

–… Ça va déstresse… Pourquoi t'es aussi catégorique?

– T'es pas bien ou quoi?! J'ai pas envie qu'il me bute un de mes deux persos principaux, merde.

– Roh, t'es une flippée…

L'humaine pose un regard froid sur le Maître des Enfers.

– T'es mignon toi. Tu sais pas encore à quel point ce mec peut être dangereux, je te jure. Enfin… Nan, Shun ne terminera ni avec Beni ni avec Tora. Ça, c'est sûr. J'adore ce perso… mais c'est, à mon avis, le personnage le plus dangereux de cette fic. Il n'est pas… prévisible, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Il fait ce qu'il veut, au gré de ses envies. Et il n'est absolument pas gérable ou contrôlable. Enfin… Une autre question?

– Oh que oui…! La dernière pour cette revieweuse, ''_Et enfin...Beni Tora / 11ème division / obligation de se rencontrer!_''

Toute contente, l'auteur se penche sur le côté du grrrand trône du Maître des Enfers (en même temps, fallait bien que ça soit en adéquation avec son ego surdimensionné, logique) et farfouille dans tout le fatras qu'elle a amené avec elle avant de se redresser l'air victorieuse, une paire de lunettes de soleil en main.

– Tadaaaa!

Puis, sous le regard blasé de Lucifer, elle les met sur son nez.

– Euh, tu fous quoi là…?

– HELL YEAAAAH! ÉVIDEMMENT QUE LA 11ÈME ET MES DEUX GRANDES TARÉES VONT SE RENCONTRER! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!

Puis elle se redresse comme une folle sur le trône des Enfers, poing dans les airs et sa couette Star Trek enroulée autour de son cou telle une cape de super-héros.

Yolo.

\- Ah… Oké. Donc les lunettes de soleil… c'était juste pour ton délire à la con…

\- Ben ouais! réplique l'humaine en se rasseyant, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Attends, la 11ème division, c'est la division des badass putain, fallait que je me mette dans l'ambiance…!

\- Ah. Si tu veux…

\- Bref! Évidemment que la rencontre va arriver et… ok, allez, je vous le dit, la première rencontre ça va être Beni VS. Ken-chan. Putain, comment ça va tout péter ça. Badass j'vous dit, badass.

D'un coup de dent affamé, l'humaine ouvre un nouveau paquet de sucreries.

– Allez, on passe à la suite…!

– Oui, oui, oui… grogne Lucifer, un peu perdu dans tous ses papiers.

– Ouhlà, tu m'as l'air d'être un pro dans le domaine administratif toi…

– Hin hin, j'ai une gueule à faire du secrétariat…?

– Bon, t'arrêtes de te plaindre Cosette ouais? Allez, allez, au travail…

– Je. te. Hais.

– On a déjà eut cette conversation dix milles fois Lulu…

\- Va crever. Bon, on passe à une autre revieweuse, **Taraimpératrice**.

– OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!

– Ta gueuuuuule… Bon, v'là la question : ''_comment tu fais pour avoir des idées pour tout ça qu'est ce qui t'inspire ! Voilà mes questions ! Et vive le WHAT THE FUCK !_''

\- …

L'humaine fixe ostensiblement le plafond.

Lucifer se fait chier.

L'humaine ne répond toujours rien.

\- Euh… C'est à toi de parler là. J'te signale.

Elle se retourne lentement vers lui, l'air plutôt menaçante.

\- Bah pourquoi t'ouvres ta gueule alors?

\- Glups.

\- Voi-là! Laisse moi réfléchir maintenant.

Et elle se met consciencieusement à vider un paquet de fraises tagada.

\- …

Un deuxième paquet.

\- …

Un troisième paquet.

\- …

Un quatrième paquet.

\- …

Un cinquième paquet.

\- …

UN PUTAIN DE GÉNOCIDE DE FRAISES TAGADA!

\- … Eh Lulu…

\- J'ai le droit de parler maintenant? renifle t-il d'un air méprisant et boudeur, vexé de s'être fait rembarrer comme une merde quelques instants auparavant.

\- Quand j'le dis, ouais.

\- Ça va, tranquille la mégalomanie?

\- Que veux tu, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être dictateur.

\- DictatRICE. ne peut-il s'empêcher machinalement de corriger.

SCHBUNK!

Et il prend un coup de cafetière (remplie de café bouillant, évidemment) (c'est pas drôle sinon) en pleine gueule.

\- Aïeeeeuuuuuuuuuh!

\- …

\- Tu réfléchis encore?

\- … Ouais.

\- Bah putain.

\- …

\- C'est rapide.

\- …Tu crois que je peux répondre Marine Le Pen?

…

… DE KOUA?!

Choqué (et le temps que l'info monte au cerveau), Lucifer se retourne brusquement d'un seul coup, faisant voler dans son dos quelques mèches écarlates.

\- PARDON?

\- Ben quoi? fait l'humaine, ne comprenant pas vraiment le craquage de slip du Seigneur des Enfers.

Ça va, elle n'a rien dit de chelou cette fois-ci, merde!

– Attends, attends, j'veux bien que tu sois CONNE COMME TES PIEDS mais quand même…!

– Luluuuu… grogne t-elle, peu contente de se faire insulter par l'autre face de bouc.

– Tu peux PAS répondre Marine Le Pen, BORDEL! Dès que tu penses à cette connasse, tu t'énerves toute seule et tu balance quinze milliards d'insultes!

\- Ben ouais. Comment tu crois que je fais lorsque j'ai une crise d'inspiration et qu'il faut que je varie un peu les insultes dans _**Feu et Foudre**_…? T'es marrant toi.

\- Mais t'as un problème toi… Sérieusement.

\- Gni-gni-gni.

Vexée, l'humaine tire la langue à Lucifer. Qui ne réagit pas. Enfin, pas tant qu'elle ne lui tourne pas le dos, du coup, quand elle se retourne enfin vers ses persos assis plus bas, se concentrant sur sa réponse, il lui adresse deux superbes doigts d'honneur.

\- Bon… Y'a aussi les Bogdanov qui m'inspirent, Ribéry, le rap français, pas mal d'hommes politiques…

\- La connerie humaine quoi. lâche Lucifer en se curant négligemment le nez.

Elle se retourne et braque sur lui un regard dégoûté.

– Ça va, tranquille? grogne t-elle.

– Ben… ouais. J'suis chez moi je te rappelle.

\- T'es un porc…

– Tu peux parler! T'as vu le coin où tu crèches?! Y'a de la bouffe partout et des soutifs partout aussi!

–… Oui bon ça va ta gueule je t'emmerde.

– Hin hin hin. ricane le Seigneur des Enfers très content de lui même. Je sais, je sais. Réponds sérieusement à la question, y'en a encore un paquet derrière.

\- Okay, okay… Ben je ne sais pas vraiment comment mes idées me viennent en fait. Disons qu'avant de commencer à écrire, je songe déjà à ce que je veux dire et comment je veux le dire, donc pas mal d'idées viennent. Mais j'avoue que la majorité des situations, débiles ou pas, viennent bien avant que je me retrouve devant ma feuille. Généralement, quand je marche ou quand j'écoute de la musique, ça vient assez facilement. Après, je fait le tri (nan parce que des fois je pars vraiment loin… mais loinnnn…) puis j'écris. Et souvent, les vannes viennent au fur et à mesure. C'est vrai qu'il peut m'arriver de rajouter des trucs rigolos ou de l'absurde à la relecture mais c'est quand même assez rare. Parfois, je reprend des trucs de la vie quotidienne, des anecdotes que j'ai entendues… En fait, je m'inspire vraiment de tout. Je songe à un truc (parfois des trucs hyper sérieux en plus) puis je me demande comment Tora ou Benikyogai réagiraient face à ce truc et bim, l'inspiration déboule. Voilà, voilà, en espérant que j'ai répondu à ta question…

– Mais oui, mais oui.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu te fais chier et que t'aimerais faire autre chose.

\- Ben ouais. T'es sympa mais j'ai pas fini de torturer Sanchez moi.

\- Oké, oké, super. BALANCE LA QUESTION SUIVANTE!

\- 'SPÈCE DE DICTAT… DE FASCISTE!

\- Questioooooon…!

\- Ça va, ça va, ça arrive…! Ah, on passe à une autre lectrice, **P'tit Laiko**.

\- Ben j't'écoute…

Le Maître des Enfers toussote rapidement pour se donner un petit peu de contenance.

– Accouuuuuche putaaaain…

\- ''_Bah t'as qu'à prendre toutes tes questions et fait des réponses moi ça me va bien! (non je n'ai pas la flemingite aiguë, la preuve je lis __G__ame of Thrones__, __être__ maso ça a du bon)_''

– Ah.

– Eh.

L'humaine attrape son bazooka et tire sur Lucifer.

– EYH!

Le cul cramé, Lucifer ulcéré lâche un immense jet de flamme sur la connasse qui vient de l'attaquer sans prévenir.

– MAIS T'ES UNE VRAIE SALOPE!

\- Ben quoi? répond-elle, l'air pas coupable pour deux sous. J'savais pas quoi répondre.

– C'EST UNE RAISON POUR ME CRAMER LES FESSES?!

-… Boarf.

– J'VAIS TE BOUFFER!

Agacée par les hurlements furax du Maître des Enfers, l'humaine se pince rapidement l'arrête du nez.

\- Ça va, en fait pas tout un pataquès non plus, lis la prochaine question…

\- NAN!

\- Tu boudes…?

\- OUI!

\- Pff, t'es chiant… Bon, bah j'vais répondre à cette 'question' en attendant que l'autre naze cesse de faire la gueule.

L'humaine attrape une nouvelle tasse de café et l'avale cul sec avant de faire claquer sa langue de contentement.

\- Ah putain, c'est de la bonne! lâche t-elle, les neurones réveillés par ce nouvel apport de caféine toute fraîche. Bon, bon, bon, je sais pas moi… Ah oui! Une question qu'on m'avait posé par MP et que j'avais trouvé intéressante! '_Duquel de tes OC est tu la plus proche?_', quelque chose dans ce genre là.

D'un geste souple, elle s'étire rapidement avant de sa vautrer une nouvelle fois sur le trône de Lulu (qui boude donc) (encore)

– De prime abord, je dirais… Kaede. Parce que j'ai beaucoup plus de points communs avec elle qu'avec Beni par exemple, notamment au niveau de son mal-être qu'elle ne parvient pas forcément à s'expliquer, dans cette colère grondante qu'elle a souvent en elle et dans son aspect je fonce et je réfléchis après, le tout en gueulant beaucoup. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas totalement moi… Kaede, c'est peut-être un des personnages qui puise le plus dans la manière dont certaines personnes me perçoivent. Je pense que si on posait cette question à quelqu'un qui me connaît sans être non plus très proche de moi et qui lit mes fics répondrait Kaede. Mais au fond, le personnage auquel je ressemble le plus…

Assise, la tête sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Shun je dirais si je voulais vous foutre la trouille; mais c'est vrai que j'ai des points communs avec une certaine vision que Shun peux avoir des choses. Dans sa vision des choses, pas dans la conclusion qu'il en tire en fait… Eh ouais, j'ai des points communs avec Shun. Et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs. Mais c'est plus dans la façon de percevoir les choses que dans la façon de se comporter (ben sinon, j'vous aurais quand même conseillé d'appeler les flics). Ouhlàlà, elle est chaud cette question en fait.

Plutôt décontenancée, elle dodeline de la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Bon. Le truc c'est que chacun de mes persos me ressemble un peu et ça n'a rien d'étonnant vu que c'est moi qui les ai inventés et créés de toutes pièces. Du coup, j'ai un peu du cynisme de Tora, un peu de la naïveté de Beni, un peu de la colère de Kaede, un peu du dévouement de Sûuko, un peu de la désinvolture douloureuse de Shun, un peu du caractère gamin moqueur de Shinko, un peu de la révolte permanente de Kandai, un peu de la vulgarité de Wabisuke, un peu de l'aspect sur-émotif de Tachikaze, un peu du sadisme sauvage de Kazeshini, un peu du côté grinçant de Sôrayel… Je suis un sacré bordel à moi toute seule quoi.

Un sourire à la fois moqueur, joyeux et désabusé étirent ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se redresse, prête à continuer à balancer quinze mille conneries.

\- Par contre, au niveau physique haha… À aucun! Ils ont, dans l'ordre dans lequel je viens de les énumérer, des cheveux blanc-bleuté, rouges, noirs et bouclés, lisses et gris, longs et d'un blond doré (notre petit sadique-pervers-psychopathe préféré), noirs et ébouriffés (Shinko le bipolaire), noirs et lisses (Kandai aka Monstros), chauve (ben ouais… Wabisuke a que dalle sur le caillou… mais il a des plumes, eh), Tachikaze est blond platine et bouclée comme un p'tit mouton, Kazeshini a les cheveux noirs et hyyyyyper longs, bleu turquoise et emmêlés pour la tignasse de Sôrayel… Et moi, j'ai les cheveux châtains clair et super courts. Eh.

Agacée d'avoir créé des personnages avec des tifs aussi incroyables, elle leur jette un regard vaguement jaloux. Ce à quoi Benikyogai Benitsuki, très fière de son rouge-communiste sanguinaire répond en lui tirant la langue tandis que Tora lui adresse un bras d'honneur d'un air vaguement ennuyée. Créatures indignes…!

\- Bon, sinon, y'a Kosade… grommelle t-elle tout de même un peu vexée de l'attitude carrément je-m'en-foutiste de ses propres personnages. Mais vous ne l'avez pas encore vue, il y aura des nanas à cheveux châtains par la suite avec par exemple Kia Kazoshi et donc, Kosade Sanada. Kia Kazoshi, c'est même plus des cheveux qu'elle a, c'est une crinière cherchez même pas… Kosade par contre a les cheveux très courts et des yeux verts (que je n'ai pas, haha) qui pétillent en permanence. Pis elle a les bras totalement tatoués. Et elle est complètement siphonnée.

– Comme _**tous**_ tes persos j'ai envie de dire hein…

– Oh, Lulu, tu boude plus?

– Va crever, je suis le Seigneur des Enfers, je fais ce que je veux.

– Bon, bon, bon, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre moi… Bref, y'a pas vraiment un de mes OCs qui me ressemble physiquement. Faut dire que les cheveux courts au milieux de persos avec des tifs version l'Oreal…

– Ben et Yorukoe?

– Quoi Yorukoe?

– Ben Yorukoe a les cheveux courts nan?

– YORUKOE A LES CHEVEUX BLONDS!

– Ça va, ça va, pas la peine de hurler, j'propose mon aide… Et dans tes OC Star Trek, t'as pas un perso qui te ressemble…?

– Nope, Dren est blonde avec des mèches folles qui tombent un peu partout autour de son visage et Lyam a de longs cheveux épais noirs comme c'est pas permis qui tombent jusqu'à sa taille.

– Ok, ok… Bon, t'as pas un autre truc, genre j'sais pas moi, une autre question qu'on t'as posé par MP…?

– Ah ouais! '_Va t-on voir sa Majesté la Mèche?_', c'est-à-dire donc Butterflaizen.

– ...T'as vraiment aucun respect pour les persos.

– J'vais m'gêner. ricane t-elle l'air très satisfaite d'elle-même. Alors, va t-on voir notre poto le mégalo made in l'Oréal dans _**Feu et Foudre**_? Fu fu fu… Oui.

– Wow. Ben ça c'est de la réponse. Simple, claire, brève, concise.

– Bah si t'arrêtais de me couper et de balancer tes conneries dès que tu peux…!

\- Ben t'as qu'à aller taxer ailleurs que dans mes Enfers bordel…!

– Ça, tu peux toujours rêver.

– Va crever. Sans dèc', va crever.

– Oui, oui, oui, ta gueule. Laisse les pros taffer veux-tu.

À peine a t-elle terminé sa phrase avec l'air d'Einstein sur la gueule que Lucifer s'étouffe tout seule, recrachant à moitié ses poumons.

– Hem. Arrête de faire ton intéressant, merci. Doooonc, je disais… Aizen! Effectivement, je vais le faire apparaître dans _**Feu et Foudre**_. Dans loooongtemps et je ne suis pas encore tout à fait certaine du rôle exact que je vais lui donner. Disons que je sais quand est-ce qu'il va ramener sa gueule de connard avec son petit sourire suffisant mais pas encore très précisément quel va être son rôle dans la suite. Faut que je travaille plus sur les détails mais dans les grandes lignes… j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut. Il va sans dire que Beni et Tora ne se gêneront pas le moins du monde pour le vanner comme c'est pas permis et…

– WOUAAAAAIS!

– MEUHAHAHAHA, ON VA VICTIMISER DES GEEEEENS!

– … Silence dans le public, merci. lâche t-elle rapidement en jetant un regard tout de même ému vers ses deux siphonnées de personnages qui viennent d'entamer une danse du slip debout sur leurs sièges d'ivoire. Par contre, il est peu probable qu'il est un rôle de premier plan. Genre, il fera décor quoi. Et il est clair qu'il ne sera en aucun cas le Gros Méchant Pas Beau de _**Feu et Foudre**_ (nan, sans dèc').

– Wah c'est tout? Rien d'autre à dire…?

– Ben, c'est qu'Aizen… Bon. C'est un personnage hyper intéressant mais j'avoue que je ne pense pas du tout m'atteler à ça sur _**Feu et Foudre**_ (je ferais plus ça dans une autre fic en projet). Par contre…! J'ai des trucs à vous révéler sur lui ET sans vous spoiler, héhéhé…!

– Ah. J'le sens pas. Sans blague.

– Roh, arrête avec ta mauvaise foi Lulu, je te jure…

– C'est pas de la mauvaise foi. J'dirais plutôt que c'est un genre d'instinct de survie.

– Tu veux une batte de base-ball dans la gueule ou tu me laisses continuer? grogne l'humaine, agacée.

– Oképardonj'airienditc'estpasjustebordel.

– Donc! Je disais! Aizen…! Et pas de spoil (si, si, si) C'est juste que au tout tout début de _**Feu et Foudre**_, c'est-à-dire au moment où je n'avais encore rien commencé à rédiger et où je réfléchissais encore aux personnages, à leurs différentes relations et aux intrigues, Aizen devait avoir un tout autre rôle. À la base, à la toute toute base… bah… Aizen, c'était le papa de Beni.

– DE KOUA?

– MON PAPA C'EST UN PAPILLON?

– KAEDE! T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC UN PAPILLON?

– J'AI JAMAIS COUCHÉ AVEC UN PAPILLON!

– MON PAPA EST UN PAPILLON!

– MAIS BORDEL, SÛUKO, PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE JE NE ME SUIS JAMAIS TAPÉ DE PAPILLON BORDEL! NON, MÊME UN PAPILLON L'ORÉAL!

– JE SUIS LA FILLE D'UN PAPILLOOOOON!

D'un air plus que désespéré, elle observe ses personnages péter leur durite d'un œil mort.

– Putain. T'as créé des siphonnés. lâche pour sa part Lucifer, mi-choqué, mi-goguenard.

– MON PAPA EST UN PAPILLON! PUTAIN, C'EST PAS BADASS ÇA!

– MAIS SÛUKOOOO! JE TE JURE QUE JE NE T'AI PAS TROMPÉE AVEC UN PAPILLON!

– J'en ai marre. Y'a des fois, j'en ai vraiment marre. répond l'humaine pour sa part.

– PUTAIN DE MEEEEERDE, J'AI UNE GUEULE À ME TAPER DES PAPILLONS?

– En même temps, tu l'as bien cherché, eh.

– Toi, ta gueule si tu veux pas prendre un tracteur dans le cul.

– Okay, okay, je te laisse continuer… réplique t-il, pas plus heurté que ça.

Faut dire que niveau menace de la part de cette humaine, il commence à être blasé. Dur, dur d'être Lucifer.

– Hem! Donc oui, à la base, Aizen devait être le père de Beni. Ben c't'à dire qu'au départ, avant même que je n'ai cette idée, j'étais partie du fait que Kaede est elle-même très forte et putain de badass sa p'tite maman mais à un moment, je me suis dit que c'était too much donc j'ai fait baisser son niveau de puissance. Et j'ai expliqué le reiatsu pas trop naze de Beni en disant que c'était parce que sa mère et son père étaient tous les deux assez balaises. Bon, ça aurait été intéressant de faire de Beni la fille de Aizen mais en fait, je n'accrochais pas à l'idée. Je ne voyais pas du tout Kaede accepter qu'Aizen l'approche à moins de cinq mètres. Je veux dire, elle l'aurait rencontré, elle se serait fighté avec lui, elle l'aurait attaqué de toutes ses forces. Et si elle avait eut un enfant de ce mec, elle aurait avorté ou tué le bébé à la naissance (oui, c'est extrême!). Kaede et Aizen… c'est mettre de l'huile sur le feu, c'est foutre un dracofeu dans la Sainte barbe. Elle qui déteste les gens hautains et qui la regardent de haut, elle passerait son temps à essayer de le buter! Du coup, au final, le reiatsu balaise de Benikyogai lui a été légué par sa mère, légèrement ultra-méga-badass-sa-maman niveau kido (le reste par contre… même si elle gérait ce qu'il faut dans le maniement de la hache de guerre, elle gérait beaaaucoup moins pour le reste, croyez moi). Du coup, pour son père, son vrai père… Il n'est pas spécialement puissant, voire pas du tout, sans pour autant être faible. ET JE NE DIRAIS RIEN DE PLUS!

– C'EST UNE RAISON POUR ME PÉTER LES TYMPANS, PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE?

– Maman…?

– Ouais microbe?

– C'est qui mon père?

– T'en as pas.

– Mamaaaaan, j'ai passé l'âge où tu pouvais me faire croire que j'étais née dans les choux…

– T'as pas de père, point.

\- Ben t'sais Beni, moi j'connais ni mon père ni ma mère et j'm'en fous…

– Ouais, je sais Tora mais… J'connais ma mère et elle n'aime PAS les hommes, ils ne l'attirent pas du tout du tout donc, mon père ben… Y'a un truc qui va pas, tu vois?

– J'AI DIT, MOUSTIQUE, T'AS PAS DE PÈRE!

– Ahlàlà… Benitsuki, ma petite puce, laisse moi tout t'expliquer…

– Euh… ouais, Sûuko, j't'écoute…

– Tu n'as pas de père. Je l'ai réduit en cendres. Voilà voilà.

À une vingtaine de mètres de là, sur le trône surélevé des Enfers, Lucifer, juste à côté de l'humaine vautrée comme une merde, cligne rapidement des yeux.

– Ah parce que la nana aux cheveux gris, celle qu'est toute mignonne et adorable… C'est AUSSI une grosse défoncée?

– WOH LE BOUC! hurle aussitôt Kaede à pleins poumons. INSULTE MA FEMME ET J'TE PASSE LES COUILLES À LA FRITTEUSE!

– Ma TNT, où ai-je mis ma TNT…? marmonne pour sa part Sûuko en cherchant rapidement dans les manches de son beau kimono, toujours son petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Ignorant royalement les multiples interventions incessantes de ses propres personnages, l'humaine baille vaguement et réponds à Lucifer d'un air assez blasé.

– Naaah, Sûuko est pas défoncée… Elle est très douce, très gentille tu sais. Juste, faut pas la faire chier parce qu'elle est capable de faire péter à peu près tout. Et nan, elle a pas buté le père de Beni, même si elle sait qui c'est, Kaede a finit par lui dire. Mais si tu ne vas pas lui chercher des poux, elle reste parfaitement adorable. M'enfin, même pour toi mon cher Maître des Enfers, je te déconseille fortement d'aller l'emmerder. Parce que Kaede plus Sûuko contre ta pomme… tu risques _fortement_ de déguster sévère ta p'tite maman. Bon. Tu passes à la question suivante…?

– … T'es vraiment une putain d'esclavagiste.

– Baaaaah… Ouais.

– Bon… On passe à des questions de **Drack**! Donc... «_P__our la FAQ, j'aurais quelques questions à poser à trois personnes seulement : à Beni... _»

– Benikyogai, c'est pour ta gueule…!

– J'ÉCOUUUUUTE!

– Alors… «_ce n'est pas trop dur de jouer le rôle d'une débile mononeuronale?_»

– Nan, ça va, c'est cool… Pis être intelligent, ça a quand même l'air hyper chiant. réponds aussitôt la jeune fille, l'air à fond dans son rôle de personnage interviewé.

– «_Tu as dis dans le chapitre que ta relation avec Tora est fusionnelle. Fusionnelle comme la relation de tes mères ? Enfin, je veux dire, vous avez déjà couchée ensemble ? _»

Benikyogai cligne des yeux. Encore une fois. Puis encore une fois.

– Beeeen… C't'à dire qu'on a pas vraiment de lit donc… enfin, je ronfle sur elle. Bah quoi? Z'avez déjà essayé de dormir sur le sol d'une caverne? Bordel, je vous jure que c'est la merde. Alors que Tora bah putain, elle est suuuuuuper confortable, un truc de malade. Déjà, elle est toute en courbes ce qui est carrément pas juste passque moi j'ai des tous petits seins. Pis merde, Tora, c'est un TIGRE. Genre un gros tigrou tout doux tout chaud. C'est juste le pied pour pioncer, croyez moi. Donc je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on couche ensemble. Nan? réponds t-elle, pas non plus l'air si sûre que ça.

– Beni… J'crois plutôt que c'est pour nous demander si on a déjà eut des relations sexuelles. En fait.

– … HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Voilà, ça y est, elle a compris.

– Ouhlà, ouhlà, nan! Nan, nan, nan, nan. On a pas… fait l'amour. Ou je sais pas quoi… d'autre. Nan, nan, nan.

– T'as les joues aussi rouges que tes cheveux, c'est trop craquant. fait son amie avec un immeeeense sourire.

– Écrase. réplique t-elle en lui écrasant son poing sur l'épaule.

– «_Et enfin, combien font 4 __4 ? _»

– Euuuuh… Bon, attendez deux secondes. Disons que j'ai quatre hollows à troncher… puis qu'il y en a quatre qui arrivent en plus, ça fait…

– Beaucoup de hollows à troncher. ricane Kaede, l'air très heureuse à cette simple idée de se bastonner avec des monstres qui font plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut et qui se trimballent avec des dents tout partout.

– Ça fait, ça fait… Okay, j'ai Couilles-man, Ressuscitator, Princesse Nounours et Choco-banane face à moi. Si Adolf, Trolliyou, Poutine et Couillonouss débarquent… ben ça me fait huit hollows. LA RÉPONSE EST 8! ET BIIIIIIM DANS VOTRE TRONCHE!

Lucifer soupire. Putain c'te niveau intellectuel…

– Okay, on passe à Tora…

– J'écoute, balance les questions. fais l'adolescente en se redressant, l'air assez zen.

– « _À__ Tora, tu donne__s__ des cours pour apprendre à devenir un gros tigre ? Parce que si oui, je suis preneur._»

– Ah nan, désolée, ça va pas être possible. C't'un talent naturel ce que je fais, le commun des mortels ne peut pas lutter. Pis je tiens à mon monopole de la badassitude tigrée, merci. réponds la jeune fille d'un air très digne.

– «_Sinon, c'est pas trop dur de vivre avec Beni et est ce qu'il y a des avantages ? Si oui, lesquels?_»

– Tss. C'est génial de vivre avec elle. De toutes façons, si je ne l'avais pas, je ne vivrais tout simplement plus. Donc… Pis elle est trop drôle, sérieux. Beni c'est… c'est Beni, je sais pas comment dire. Elle peut passer des heures à déconner mais si les choses partent en sucettes, elle prête à y faire face. Parfois, elle a l'air complètement tête en l'air et irresponsable mais je peux te jurer que Beni, c'est quelqu'un qui a des valeurs, qui a une droiture morale. Si quelqu'un lui fait du mal, je le dépècerai avec plaisir, fais moi confiance. Sinon… Si t'aime la baston, je te jure qu'une colloc avec Beni, c'est du putain d'or en barre. Geronimo style baby.

– «_Et enfin à l'auteur. D'où tu sors ce truc de cinglé que tu appel__le __une fanfic et que j'adore?_»

– Du troisième quadrant delta de la galaxie. Ou de ma cervelle nécrosée peut-être. J'sais po.

– T'as pas de cervelle.

– Et je me porte très bien sans donc… Enfin, j'm'éclate comme une grosse malade et c'est ça que c'est la vérité d'abord. Héhéhé.

– «_Quand est ce que Beni et Tora vont aller chez les shinigamis?_»

– Dans pas trop longtemps. Et de manière séparée. D'abord Beni puis Tora, à quelques heures d'intervalle. Ouais, pas en même temps, fu fu fu… Ça arrive, promis, ça arrive…!

– «_ Et surtout, surtout ! Est ce que Kuro__tsuc__hi va s'en prendre plein la face ?_»

L'humaine se concentre quelques instants. Puis éclate de rire comme un babouin sous Mescaline.

\- WOH! Y t'arrives quoi encore?

– Naaaan, t'occupes… C'est juste qu'effectivement, Mayuri Kurotsuchi va prendre quelque chose sur le visage… mais à mon avis, personne peut deviner quoi pour l'instant et moi, ça me fait juste trop marreeeeeeer!

– Ha. C'est cool.

– Oui, bon, ça va, rabas-joie… En tout cas, vu que j'adore littéralement Mayuri, il est clair qu'il va apparaître dans _**Feu et Foudre**_, et pas qu'un peu. Il va même avoir un putain de rôle dans la fic, croyez moi. Allez… Passe à la suite!

– Okay, questions de **Ialka Yuika**! Donc… «_Est-ce que tu écris tout d'abord sur papier puis sur ordi?_»

– Alors, alors… très bonne question, comment est-ce que j'écris? Eh bien, j'écris TOUT à la main. J'ai bien essayé d'écrire directement en tapant mais rien à faire, je n'aime pas spécialement ça… Et puis j'adore le simple fait d'écrire sur papier et c'est une vieille habitude. En plus, une bête feuille de papier, c'est toujours plus transportable qu'un ordi, même mon joli Churchill. Et aucune feuille de papelard n'est décédée si je renverse du café dessus alors qu'un ordi… Du coup, ouais, faut que je tape tout sur ordi après, ce qui en plus d'être passablement chiant, prend du temps. Résultat, la plupart du temps quand j'ai un retard dans la publication, le chapitre est déjà rédigé, c'est le taper que je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire.

– La suite… « _T'aimes les sushis? et Beni? et Tora?_»

– J'ADORE ÇA. GENRE, LITTÉRALEMENT.

\- Je confirme… Même qu'elle a séquestré tous les maîtres sushiyas qu'il y a aux Enfers pour qu'ils lui fassent de la bouffe.

– En fait, j'adore les sushis et les makis… Bordel, les makis, c'est encore plus. En fait, il se trouve que j'adore tout ce qui est viande crue, steak tartare, poisson cru et tout le tintouin. Du coup, les sushis… Je trouve ça carrément divin. Et sinon, oui, Benikyogai et Tora aiment aussi les sushis. Pas particulièrement mais elles aiment bien ça. Beni adore la viande de bœuf et de volaille et Tora fait un massacre sur tout ce qui est gibier, les pâtes préférées de Beni sont les coquillettes alors que celles de Tora sont les spaghettis, Beni adore les desserts et tout ce qui est sucré et déteste le café alors que Tora adore le café et les pâtisseries, même que sa préférée c'est le Paris-Brest, Beni déteste les petits pois et Tora ne bouffera jamais de haricots ou de pois chiche, Beni déteste l'ananas alors que Tora adore les fruits…

– Bah putain, c'est précis.

– Eh. Me sous-estime pas. Tiens, ça me fait penser…! Une info à propos de Beni! Elle a une phobie, depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Genre, une vraie phobie mais pour l'instant, je ne l'ai même pas évoquée. Tora par contre non, elle n'a aucune phobie particulière.

– Ouiiii, si tu veux… Bon, la suite : «_C'est quoi ta matière préfér__ée ?_»

\- Baaaaaaah… Géopolitique j'crois. Mais j'adooooooore l'histoire. Et je HAIS les maths.

\- C'était pas la question.

-J'm'en bat les couilles, c'est moi qui écrit alors j'dis c'que j'veux.

\- Suuuuuper argument.

\- J'ai un bazooka aussi.

Étonnamment, le Seigneur des Enfers se tait d'un seul coup. C'est bizarre.

– Lulu, question suivante…!

– Je te hait.

– Normal.

– Alors… «_Kandai va-t'il bien vouloir un jour crever?_»

\- Nan, j'l'aime trop. Sans blague. Je vous jure que vous n'avez pas fini de le voir. J'ai teeeellement de choses à dire sur lui…! Et tous les thèmes que je peux aborder par son biais…! La prostitution, la prostitution masculine, le viol que ce soit par un homme ou une femme, la torture, l'orgueil, la souffrance, l'esclavagisme, la manipulation… Ahlàlàlà, mon p'tit Kandai…!

– S'tu veux hein. Moi perso, j'm'en bat les couilles. Sinon… «_Noir ou blanc? Vodka ou gin? __O__ui, il n'y a AUCUN rapport._»

\- Rouge. Quoi? C'est une réponse…! Pis j'adore littéralement le rouge, un truc de malade. J'en porte non-stop, cette couleur c'est toute ma vie. Et pour la vodka ou le gin… Ni l'un ni l'autre, j'bois pas d'alcool.

\- Ah ouais? Et ça là, c'est quoi? C'EST PAS DU WHISKY PEUT-ÊTRE?!

\- Ça? C'est du sirop de pêche crétin. 'Tain, t'es vraiment con toi. Bref, toujours est-il que je ne bois pas d'alcool. Et, oui, ''même en soirée''. Jamais, c'est jamais. On va être honnêtes, j'en ai bu, j'ai pris des cuites… Mais aujourd'hui, plus une goutte. Je refuse strictement. Il y a un an, j'ai un de mes amis qui est mort. Il est mort d'alcoolisme. C'est dingue parce qu'en France, l'alcoolisme, c'est limite tabou. On en parle pas, on fait presque comme si ça n'existait pas et comme si les alcooliques étaient des genres d'épaves en permanence bourrées. Lui, ce n'était pas son cas. N'empêche que ça l'a rongé, que ça a détruit son corps et que ça a attaqué son cerveau. Et il avait 19 ans à peine, autant dire qu'il n'a pas eut le temps de vivre. Depuis, je ne peux plus boire une seule goutte d'alcool. Même ''pour le fun''. Parce que ça n'a pas grand-chose de drôle dans la vraie vie.

Le regard un peu vide, l'humaine fixe sans le voir le fond de sa tasse de café maintenant froid.

– C'était joyeux ça, tiens.

Elle souffle rapidement. The show must go on, isn't it?

– Bon! LULUUUUUU! QUESTIOOOOOOOOON SUIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTE!

– Ouais, ouais, j'arrive. T'es au courant que l'esclavage a été aboli en 1794 avec les conséquences de la Révolution française? Tu sais, ta chère Révolution…

– Hem. Napoléon l'a rétablit en 1802. Donc ferme ta gueule et lis la question.

– JE TE HAIS! Tu fais chier avec tes questions bordel… Toi et tes gogols intergalactiques de revieweurs, JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS!

– C'est bon, t'as fini ta crise d'adolescence…?

– Gni-gni-gni. Bon, une question de **Zerikya**...

– WOUAAAAAIS, ZERIKYAAAAAAAA!

Le Maître des Enfers lâche un regard archi-blasé.

– Ben quoi?

– Ça fait très fangirl ton truc quand même…

\- Quoi? ricane l'humaine avec un air sadique. Jaloux de ne pas avoir de question de Black? Nananananère-euh…

– J't'emmerde. V'là la question. Enfin, les questions… Donc! ''_Bon, voyons voir ce qui me vient à l'esprit... (et surtout ce dont je me souviens que j'avais écrit juste avant d'envoyer cette fichue review trop longue, argh) (du coup je vais poster la 220ème héhé) Ça fait plusieurs chapitres que je me demande si Benikyogai est l'enfant d'un viol ou non... Possibilité d'avoir une réponse? Je demande pas spécialement qui est son père, mais, euh, je pense que rien que savoir ça me fera beaucouuuup de bien x).__'' _

– MAMAN! T'AS ÉTÉ VIOLÉE?!

– On se calme dans le public merciiii…! lâche l'humaine. Kaede, s'tu pouvais calmer ta fille...

– MAIS J'VAIS BOUFFER CETTE CONNASSE D'AUTEUR, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! J'VAIS LUI CARRER KAMISHINI DANS LE CUL, ON VA VOIR CE QU'ELLE VA NOUS DIRE APRÈS!

Ultra courageuse, l'humaine attrape Lulu par les cornes et le place juste devant elle, histoire qu'il fasse bouclier si jamais son perso décide de l'attaquer ce qui a l'air quand même bien partit vu qu'elle a carrément la bave aux lèvres là.

\- MAIS LÂCHEZ MOUAAAH, J'VAIS LUI ARRACHER LA GUEULE!

\- GRAAAAAOUH!

\- Oh putain, y'a Tora qui s'y met… déglutit la pauvre humaine, de moins en moins à l'aise. Bah je vais répondre à la question avant de me faire empaler vive hein. Eh bien… Non. Benikyogai n'est pas l'enfant d'un viol.

– ÇA VAUX MIEUX POUR TA GUEULE, SPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ!

– Hem, surtout, faire comme si j'avais pas un de mes propres persos qui me menaçait… Haha.

– MAIS TU CHERCHES LA MERDE AUSSI, CONNASSE!

– Oh mais ça va oui! lâche soudain l'auteur.

Nan parce que se faire insulter merci, mais ça va bien deux secondes!

– J'suis ta mère alors tu me parles sur un autre ton!

– C'EST MOUAH SA MÈRE! 33ème TECHNIQUE DU HADÔ! SÔKATSUI!

Et un brusque tir de feu bleu part des deux mains plaquées en avant de Kaede Amaikoddoku, vrillant violemment l'air en direction de l'humaine, qui devient brusquement toute blanche. Et c'est dans un grand BAOUM bien sonore que le sortilège de hadô percute le trône des Enfers, provoquant un épais nuage de fumée.

\- Kaede, j'suis aussi ta mère vu que c'est moi qui t'ai créé alors ta gueule ou je ne raconte pas ton histoire avec Sûuko. fait alors la voix de l'humaine cachée dans le nuage de fumée âcre, pas plus perturbée que ça.

\- Hein…? J'l'ai loupée…?

\- Mais non ma douce, tu ne peux pas rater qui que ce soit avec un sortilège… Je vais l'achever vite fait bien f…

\- SÛUKO! Tu me reposes cette nitroglycérine! tout! de! suite!

Enfin, le nuage de fumée et de poussière fini par s'étioler et disparaître, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'un Lulu calciné jusqu'aux os, brandit à bout de bras devant elle par l'humaine.

\- Je… vous… hait… arrrrrg…

\- Arrête de faire ta Cosette Lulu… ricane t-elle, très contente d'elle tandis que ses deux personnages se calment un peu et retournent s'asseoir sur leurs fauteuils d'ivoire auprès de leur fille. Bon, où j'en étais…? Ah ouais. Benikyogai ne connaît rien de son père, Kaede ne lui en a jamais parlé, elle a toujours refusé de lui en parler et vu le caractère de la Môman, la gamine a vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas aborder le sujet. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Kaede a été violée. Si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait elle même tué le bébé à la naissance. Ouaaaais, c'est space. Mais c'est Kaede… Et pour l'instant, vous ne l'avez que très peu vue ou seulement lorsqu'elle était jeune. Donc ça va Zeri, tu peux respirer, Beni n'est pas l'enfant d'un viol.

\- Manquerait plus que ça tiens…

\- KAEDE, TA GUEULE! Lulu, la suite des questions de **Zeri**, merci.

Lucifer s'époussette vite fait la tronche et les fringues (putain, c'est du cachemire merde) histoire de récupérer un minimum de contenance et reprend sa feuille pour poursuivre sa lecture des questions.

\- Alors… _''J'aimerais aussi un peu d'éclaircissement sur le passé de Beni... C'est plutôt large comme question dit comme ça, et de toute façon ça va venir, mais j'aimerais savoir en particulier comment et par qui Sûuko s'est faite tuer. A mon avis c'est un élément principal de la vie de Beni, alors... ça pourrait m'aider à la cerner un peu mieux.''_

–… Ouhlo. C'est vaste effectivement.

\- Souffre. lâche Lucifer en se curant négligemment le nez avant d'esquiver un énième coup circulaire de raquette de badminton dans la face.

Kung-fu style bitches. Pas plus déboutée que ça, l'humaine ré-attaque aussitôt avec cette fois-ci une poêle à frire tout en commençant à répondre à la question d'un air distrait.

– Donc… Vaste mais trèèèès intéressant. Le passé de Beni… En fait, c'est assez complexe. Disons que sa situation a pas mal bougé, avec sa mère et toute cette histoire de fuite, tout ça, tout ça… Bon, évidemment, je ne vais pas spoiler mais tu sais quoi, je vais faire un récapitulatif de tout ce que j'ai déjà vaguement évoqué à propos de son passé en précisant et clarifiant un peu.

D'un geste rapide, elle se craque les doigts, un vague air de parenté avec le viking scandinave sur le visage.

– Alors, Beni est née dans le Rukongai, au alentour des districts 20 – 30 alors que Kaede avait 'quitté' Sûuko et était partie du Seireitei et de Shin'Ô (oui, Kaede a arrêté sa scolarité, elle n'est pas allée au bout du cursus). Donc lorsque Beni est née, Sûuko était au Seireitei et Kaede dans les districts 20 – 30, sans que Sûuko sache où elle se trouvait. Et vu que Sûuko, c'est carrément pas le format viking même si elle est douée en pyrotechnique, elle a dû rester dans le Seireitei (plus d'autres trucs mais vous le verrez plus tard). Donc, naissance de notre chère Benitsuki Benikyogai dans le Rukongai puis, lorsqu'elle avait environ 5 ans, retour au Seireitei avec Kaede où elle rencontre enfin la fameuse Sûuko dont sa mère lui parle depuis sa naissance. Là, la période la plus heureuse de son enfance où elle est élevée par les deux femmes dans une petite maison qu'elles se sont achetée dans le district 23, au calme et loin des shinigamis et du Gotei.

Afin de reprendre son souffle, elle avale rapidement une gorgée de café. Urg, ch'est chauuud.

– Après 15 ans de cette vie tranquille, élevée et entraînée par ses deux mères (donc après 20 ans de vie grosso merdo) (eeeeeh, datation Soul Society hein!), haha, je suis une grosse sadique, paf, tout part en couilles. Et à partir de ce moment, c'est une lonnngue période très difficile pour notre petite Benikyogai qui commence et qui prendra fin avec sa rencontre avec Tora. Donc! Le truc qui envoie tout voler, c'est la mort de Sûuko, dans leur petite maison. Et c'est Beni qui trouve son cadavre, avant Kaede. Et Kaede s'en voudra tout le restant de sa vie de ne pas avoir été avec sa femme lorsqu'elle est morte (parce qu'en plus, elle n'est pas morte d'un seul coup, il y a eut une longue agonie de plusieurs heures… et lorsque Kaede est arrivée, c'était déjà trop tard) (je suis vraiment une salope) (fu fu fu). Bref, Sûuko meurt et ce fait brise une partie de Kaede qui ne se réparera jamais. À ses yeux, les shinigamis ont tué Sûuko alors que ce n'est pas _tout à fait_ vrai. Disons que c'est en partie vrai. Mais pas totalement.

– Woaaaah, t'es au courant que tu vas pas vraiment les aider là…?

– Ta gueule, j'fais c'que j'peux je te signale… Bon. Une fois Sûuko morte, tout part en sucettes, Kaede jurant de venger sa mort à n'importe quel prix. Du coup, avec le début de la vengeance de sa mère, c'est une fuite permanente, la mère et la fille ne cessent pas de se déplacer, ne restent jamais longtemps au même endroit… C'est assez yolo. Et Kaede, totalement déchaînée, foutant une merde pas possible, finit par devoir fuir la Soul Society pour repartir dans le monde des humains et s'y cacher avec sa fille. Mais, comprenant que ce n'est pas vraiment une vie pour sa fille, elles finissent par revenir dans la Soul Society. Et c'est là, dans la Soul Society que Kaede se fait tuer, sous les yeux de sa fille. Ouaaaaais, j'aime en foutre plein la gueule à mes persos. Bref, une fois sa mère morte, Benikyogai est abandonnée à elle-même et va se cacher et errer dans les derniers districts pendant… 20 ans. Ouais, ça fait long. Et c'est au bout de cette vingtaine d'année qu'elle cesse de s'accrocher à la vie et part pour les Montagnes noires, son dernier voyage avant de se laisser mourir. Et c'est là qu'elle croise… Tora! Tadadaaa!

– Wah, super, j'enchaîne avec la question d'après, ça se suit parfaitement du coup… Alors ''_Tora. Juste Tora est un point d'interrogation tigré qui se balade dans la nature. Genre, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est isolée dans les montagnes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, ou qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? Et c'était quoi, cet endroit dans lequel elle était dans le flashback qu'on a eu ?__''_

– Yolo encore. Héhéhé, t'as des super questions! C'est chaud d'y répondre parce qu'il faut que je fasse gaffe à ne pas spoiler tout en répondant à la question mais franchement, c'est super intéressant! Alors…! Notre chère métamorphe! Je vais répondre à tes questions mais sans spoiler, si, si, si, c'est possible (mais j't'explique pas l'exercice de contorsionniste de malade). D'abord, pourquoi elle s'est isolée dans ces montagnes…! En fait, tu te rappelles de la maison du flash-back? Disons qu'après y avoir vécu toute son enfance et tout le début de son adolescence pendant environ une trentaine d'années (j'adore la datation en mode Soul Society, ça me permet d'en foutre quinze mille fois plus sur la gueule des persos), elle a réussit à en sortir. Pas vraiment sans dégâts mais bon, elle a réussit à fuir loin de cette maison. Problème… Vu tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison, elle n'avait plus envie de vivre. En quittant cette maison (départ qui a été tout sauf calme, disons que ça a été un traumatisme de plus dans sa gueule), c'est la première fois où, à cause du choc, elle a réussit à prendre sa forme de tigre adulte. Rendue presque folle par la peur et la panique, elle a courut aussi loin qu'elle a pu de cette maison et de tout être humain : dans les Montagnes noires. Là, elle a passé cinq années à errer, la plupart du temps sous forme animale. Et comme elle était plus que mal dans sa peau, de tigre adulte, elle a petit à petit repris une forme de tigrau. C'est au bout de ces cinq années de vie totalement sauvage que Beni débarque, tout aussi paumée qu'elle.

Rapidement, elle avale une gorgée de café pour s'éclaircir la voix.

– Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait… Disons qu'on lui a fait des choses, des choses aussi bien douloureuses physiquement parlant que mentalement parlant, on lui a totalement dénié son statut d'être humain. Et le pire, ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui a fait, c'est ce qu'on l'a forcée à faire. Du coup, elle a passé 30 ans de sa vie dans cette maison à souffrir… Et 30 ans aux côtés de Beni. Pour vous simplifier les choses, elles ont toutes les deux environ 80 ans.

– Bah putain, elles pètent le feu pour des mamies…

– Hahaha. Trop drôle.

\- Okay, je passe à la question suivante! On reste sur Tora en plus…! _''J'aimerais bien savoir quand Tora va faire un petit coucou aux Shinigamis... Est-ce que Shun va l'examiner ? (mais non, c'est pas du tout malsain...) (si, un peu) (beaucoup même) (mais en fait j'aimerais bien qu'on lui fasse du mal pour que Beni pète un câble...) (mais non, je ne me réjouis pas de la douleur d'un personnage, par contre j'aime beaucoup quand un personnage désire très fort en protéger un autre, voilà tout)''_

– On m'a appelé?

– SHUN! RETOURNE TORTURER LES NAZIS NÉCROPHILES ET APPROCHE PAAAAAS!

– Roh… Pas drôle.

– Bordel, il fout les jetons celui-là… Fu fu fu, notre pervers psychopathe préféré va t-il, comme tu dis, examiner notre chère métamorphe?

– Genre j'vais passer à côté d'une métamorphe à moitié tigre…

D'un mouvement de bazooka-shot parfaitement maîtrisé, Dosaimeki Shun apprends à voler. À voler très loin en plus.

– Donc! La réponse est… oui. Elle va lui passer entre les mains. Et Beni, en toute logique, va moyennement apprécier. Héhéhé. Ça va être cool comme passage tiens.

_\- A propos de Shun, on ne l'a pas vu des masses pour l'instant, est-ce que c'est possible qu'il soit relié à la famille de Beni d'une quelconque manière ? Genre, tu m'avais déjà dit que le monde était petit, mais... Sais pas, j'ai un genre de pressentiment bizarre. _

– Ouais, Shun est lié à Beni… Genre, d'une manière complètement barrée en fait. Disons qu'il n'a aucun lien avec Tora par exemple. Par contre, il a d'autres liens avec d'autres persos…

– Comme Joli Petit Cul…?

– SHUN, J'AI DIS DÉGAGE PUTAIN! L'est coriace, merde… Hem! Bref, en tout cas, à propos de famille, je peux vous dire qu'on verra le frère de Shun ainsi que sa mère. Du côté de Tora, on ne devrait pas beaucoup voir sa famille, voire pas du tout (à une exception près). Et pour Beni, vous allez voir Sûuko, la famille de Sûuko (ses frères et sa sœur) et la grand-mère de Beni. Voilà, voilà, je n'en dis pas plus.

_\- L'œuf ou la poule ? _

\- La poule.

Aussitôt, le Maître des Enfers ouvre la bouche avec un sourire crétin :

\- L'œuf.

L'humaine squattant son trône sans vergogne se retourne lentement, trrrrès lentement vers la face de bouc, une expression menaçante sur le visage

\- … Dis moi Lulu…

\- Ouiiiii?

\- T'as dit ça juste pour me faire chier, n'est-ce pas?

\- L'esprit de contradiction, c'est plus fort que moi.

SCHBUNK.

Quelques instants après, Lucifer étant enfin sortit de son coma…

\- Hem. La poule. Passque je préfère le KFC aux omelettes.

\- …

\- KOUA?!

\- Meilleure. Argumentation. Au. Monde.

\- J'suis un génie.

\- J'dirais plutôt que t'es complètement conne.

\- Ça, c'est juste une question de point de vue.

_\- _Bref, une autre question : '_Pourquoi la vie ? '_

– Ah bah rien que ça quoi… lâche Lucifer l'air plutôt paumé en clignant rapidement des yeux.

À ses côtés, l'humaine soupire vaguement.

– Rooooh, ça va, fais pas genre t'aurais rien à répondre à une question pareille…

– Ben c't'à dire queeee…

– Ouhlà! STOP! J't'arrête tout de suite, arrête de te tortiller les doigts comme ça, c'est juste putain de perturbant.

\- Ça va, pas la tête de faire cette tête de traumatisé de la guerre du Viêtnam, connasse…!

– Ah si, ah si, je te jure que te voir te tortiller les doigts ainsi ça doit remettre en cause deux-trois lois de l'univers physique.

– Hin hin hin trop drôle.

– Enfin, toujours est-il que ça m'étonne que tu bloques sur une question comme ça…

– Ben c'est pas ça mais comprend moi aussi…! J'suis Lucifer, Seigneur des Enfers…!

Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour de l'humaine de faire le poisson rouge.

– Euh… Merci mais je le savais déjà ça Lulu.

En même temps, vu le nombre de fois où il le lui a hurlé à s'en péter les cordes vocales, même son cerveau en nette sous-capacité intellectuelle a fini par le capter. Pis les mecs à la peau rouge qui se baladent avec des cornes de bouc, ça ne court pas non plus les rues, ça se saurait bordel de merde.

– Oui nan mais tu comprends pas…

– Ben nan.

–… C'est juste que moi, la vie… Merde, MOI JE M'OCCUPE DE CE QU'IL Y A APRÈS LA MORT, PAS CE QU'IL Y A AVANT!

– Aaaaaah, je comprends mieux…!

– Nan mais merde, z'êtes mignons vous, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y connaisse à la VIE? La mort, okay. La damnation éternelle, okay. La souffrance, okay. Le cul, la luxure, la débauche, BREF, tout ça, no souci. Mais la vie… Sérieusement! J'vous en pose des questions moi?

– Ben de base la question était pour moi donc euh…

Lucifer marque un court instant de pause, l'air très digne.

– Dis moi… finit-il par lâcher d'une voix glaciale.

– Vouais…? répond-elle en engloutissant un nouveau paquet de friandises.

– T'AURAIS PAS PU ME LE DIRE PLUS TÔT, RAGNAGAHIBGUOVJBLKOŶPGOU!

Bizarrement, une veine se met à pulser sur le crâne de Lucifer dont la peau est carrément en train de virer au violet vif.

– … T'as une gueule de pruneau d'Agen, c'est normal?

Avec un long hurlement désarticulé, Lucifer se met à cracher du feu un peu partout. Y craque son slip quoi.

– Bon. Ben on laisse l'autre bouc se taper son délire pyrotechnique pis moi je réponds à la question hein…!

Et c'est effectivement après une énième tasse de café engloutie cul sec qu'elle se met à répondre.

– Pourquoi la vie? Rien que ça… Pis bon, la réponse bateau serait de dire ''Parce que la mort'' m'enfin, je ne pense pas. La mort… Bien sûr qu'on sait ce que c'est, ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un, je le sais parfaitement… N'empêche que ma propre mort, je ne sais pas trop, ça reste un truc flou. Je sais qu'elle va arriver hein. Mais je m'en fous. Enfin, c'est-à-dire que je n'en ai pas réellement conscience, cela reste un concept vague. Un concept qui existe mais qui ne me parle pas encore, pas personnellement. Alors, à la question de ''pourquoi la vie'', j'ai bien envie de répondre ''parce que le bonheur''. On n'est pas en vie pour mourir, on est en vie pour en profiter et pour essayer d'être heureux. Ça me paraît plus sympathique comme idée.

– … C'était quoi déjà la question?

– Le sens de la vie, tête de naze. Pourquoi, t'as une réponse?

– J'sais pas… Sa direction en tout cas je sais. Direction… Black!

– Ah. Ouais. Si tu veux, si tu veux… Moi, j'aurais plutôt dis direction Toto. fait l'humaine en désignant son frigo américain d'un petit coup de tête.

– Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à bouffer ma parole.

– Et à te taper aussi. Pis à ronfler. Ronfler, c'est cool.

– Hin hin hin…

– Question suivante?

– PASTAPERREPOSECEBAZOOKATOUTESUITECONNASSE!

Elle lui répond avec un grand sourire, parfaitement calme.

– Alors lis la question. Mon cher Lulu.

_\- _Gna-gna-gna. Alors… ''_Lucifer…_'' QUESTION POUR MOUAAAAAH!

Blasée, l'humaine baille bruyamment.

– Continuons, continuons… fait le Seigneur des Enfers, tout content d'avoir une nouvelle question pour sa pomme infernale. Donc… ''_Si tu devais choisir entre Black et Lilith, qui prendrais-tu ?''_

L'air surpris, il relève la tête.

– Bah Black.

Lucifer cligne des yeux.

– J'sais pas moi, c'était pas évident pour qu'il faille qu'on me pose la question…?

– MAÎTRE LUCIFER! NE SUIS-JE DONC PLUS VOTRE PRÉFÉRÉE? BOUHOUHOUHOUUUUU!

– Boulette mec. Tu viens de blesser Lilith. Je te signale que la dernière fois que tu lui as brisé le cœur, elle a déclenché la Deuxième guerre mondiale. J'dis ça, j'dis rien.

– Boarf. C'pas un souci, la Troisième guerre mondiale, j'suis pas contre. Pis j'suis sûr qu'avec Black, y'aura moyen de se marrer.

– MAÎTRE LUCIFEEEEEER, BOUHOUHOUHOUUUUUUUUUU!

– Bourreau des cœurs va. ricane l'humaine, d'un seul coup très contente, tandis que Lilith, la Première Femme, la Déesse du Vent d'Ouest et la Maîtresse du pouvoir pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule d'un Shun qui en profite pour mater allègrement ses courbes plus qu'affriolantes.

Y va s'gêner tiens. En plus, elle ne porte jamais de vêtement alors… Pis merde, l'Enfer, c'est génial. Il resterait bien dans le coin tiens. Tout plein de cobayes à portée de main et pas de police pour le faire chier…!

_\- _J't'emmerde. Bon… ''_Lulu connaît-il les poèmes d'Edgar A. Poe ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui inspire ? ''_

– Ah, bah c'est encore pour ta pomme. J'te laisse répondre hein.

– Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, retourne de goinfrer comme un porc. réplique t-il acerbe avant de prendre un coup de bazooka dans le cul. WOUAÏE-EUH!

Mais merde putain…! C'est que ça fait mal ses conneries…! Marre, marre, marre!

– Poe? Ouais, j'aime bien… C'est sympa quoi. Pas trop mon truc mais, bon… C'est pas mal. J'accroche pas vraiment en fait. Je suis plutôt Baudelaire pour le coup…

_"Lorsque tu dormiras ma belle ténébreuse _

_Au fond d'un monument construit en marbre noir_

_Et lorsque tu n'auras, pour alcôve et manoir_

_Qu'un caveau pluvieux et qu'une fosse creuse_

_Quand la pierre, opprimant ta poitrine peureuse_

_Et tes flancs qu'assouplit un charmant nonchaloir_

_Empêchera ton cœur de battre et vouloir_

_Et tes pieds de courir leur course aventureuse_

_Le tombeau, confident de mon rêve infini_

_(Car le tombeau toujours comprendra le poète)_

_Durant ces grandes nuits d'où le somme est banni_

_Te dira : « Que vous sert, courtisane imparfaite_

_De n'avoir pas connu ce que pleurent les morts? »_

_Et le vers rongera ta peau comme un remords."_

Une fois sa déclamation en vers terminée, Lucifer toussote brièvement. Ironique, Benitsuki Tora l'applaudit rapidement.

– Tss, raille t-il. Tu peux te moquer, inculte.

– Woh l'autre eh! Même pas vrai d'abord! Écoute moi ça tiens…!

_"Si tu peux voir détruit l'ouvrage de ta vie_

_Et sans dire un mot te remettre à rebâtir,_

_Ou perdre d'un seul coup le gain de cent parties_

_Sans un geste et sans un soupir;_

_Si tu peux être amant sans être fou d'amour,_

_Si tu peux être fort sans cesser d'être tendre_

_Et, te sentant haï, sans haïr à ton tour,_

_Pourtant lutter et te défendre;_

_Si tu peux supporter d'entendre tes paroles_

_Travesties par des gueux pour exciter les sots,_

_Et d'entendre mentir sur toi leurs bouches folles_

_Sans mentir toi-même d'un seul mot;_

_Si tu peux rester digne en étant populaire,_

_Si tu peux rester peuple en conseillant les rois_

_Et si tu peux aimer tous tes amis en frère_

_Sans qu'aucun d'eux soit tout pour toi;_

_Si tu sais méditer, observer et connaître_

_Sans jamais devenir sceptique ou destructeur;_

_Rêver, mais sans laisser ton rêve être ton maître,_

_Penser, sans n'être qu'un penseur;_

_Si tu peux être dur sans jamais être en rage,_

_Si tu peux être brave et jamais imprudent,_

_Si tu sais être bon, si tu sais être sage_

_Sans être moral ni pédant;_

_Si tu peux rencontrer Triomphe après Défaite_

_Et recevoir ces deux menteurs d'un même front,_

_Si tu peux conserver ton courage et ta tête_

_Quand tous les autres les perdront_

_Alors les Rois, les Dieux, la Chance et la Victoire_

_Seront à tout jamais tes esclaves soumis_

_Et, ce qui est mieux que les Rois et la Gloire,_

_Tu seras un homme, mon fils."_

Choqué, Lucifer ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Benitsuki Tora ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

– ET BIM DANS TA FACE, BIATCH!

– OH MON DIEU MAIS TU SAIS LIRE!

D'un geste furieux, l'humaine envoie voler une machine à raclette à travers les airs direction la tête du Maître des Enfers.

– CONNARD!

– Ben quoi! J'suis Lucifer!

– M'en fout! Trou d'balle va!

– Ouuuuh, super insuuuulte…

– Ta gueule et lis la question suivante connard, merci.

– Ça va, ça va… Alors…

– Attends, attends, le coupe soudain l'humaine vautrée sur son trône, t'as laissé tomber un bout de papier…!

– Ah merde, ouais…

– T'es vraiment un boulet.

– Silence pendant que je lis, merciiii. Hem. Donc ''_(petite question que personne ne doit voir : Si Tora et Beni passait des nuits... disons, approfondies, ensemble, qui serait top, qui serait bottom ? Est-ce qu'elles seraient du genre à toujours garder cette habitude ou est-ce qu'elles changeraient fréquemment ?)__''_

Gros silence dans la salle des Enfers. L'humaine semble réfléchir quelques instants tandis que Lucifer ricane sombrement. Quoi? Ben c'est que dès qu'on parle de cul, on est dans son domaine nan…?

– Euh… fait finalement la voix de Benikyogai Benitsuki, rompant le silence qui vient de s'installer. J'ai pas compris la question, c'est quoi top et beau tome?

Attendrie, sa créatrice ne peut retenir un petit sourire devant son personnage qui tire une tronche chelou (parce qu'elle essaye de réveiller ses neurones, c'pour ça). Lucifer lui, ricane de plus belle. Lucifer, en toute logique, prend donc une énième baffe.

Plus bas, assise sur le trône voisin de l'adolescente aux cheveux rouge, Tora elle ne peut retenir un immeeeeense sourire. Et, sans laisser le temps à son amie de reposer sa question vu que personne n'a l'air de vouloir lui expliquer que non, ce n'est probablement pas une recette de gâteau, elle lui plaque les mains sur les oreilles.

– Euh… Tora? J'entends plus rien j'te signale.

Toujours souriante, la belle métamorphe retire un instant ses mains.

– T'occupes.

– Ah…?

– Ouais, ouais, fais moi confiance.

– Nan mais c'est pas ça mais c'est juste que…

Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle lui rebouche les oreilles avec ses belles mains fines.

– Donc! fait-elle de sa voix claire. Alors, alors… Mmm, vu que Beni et le cul, ça fait juste quarante mille au carré, je pense que je serais top. Et elle bottom. Enfin, à mon avis (et j'pense pas que je me trompe, ça fait 30 ans que je la vois être mal à l'aise de se foutre totalement à poil devant moi), elle ne saurait pas du tout quoi faire et aurait une trouille monstre de faire une connerie. Du coup, fu fu fu… Moui, je serais top et elle bottom. Au début en tout cas. Nan parce qu'après, eyh, faut changer un peu… Faut s'amuser merde. J'aime bien varier les plaisirs, tout ça, tout ça alors je pense qu'on changerait assez souvent. Puis ça serait sympa de la voir prendre les devant, elle serait juste trop craquante et adorable et…

– Tora, j'entends un mot sur quatre de ce que tu racontes, c'est super chelou…

– T'occupes, j'te dis. J't'expliquerais.

–… Mouuuuais.

– Tu vas virer rouge tomate m'enfin, ça seras drôle.

– … J'suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir du coup.

– Dommaaaaage.

– Eh… Dis donc jeune fille…

– Mamaaaan…

– Euh, oui madame?

– Touche à un cheveux de MA fille, j't'arrache la gueule. Capté?

–… Oui madame. Promis madame.

– J'aime mieux ça.

Un peu plus haut, toujours sur la butte où se trouve le trône de notre bouc national, Benitsuki Tora observe le spectacle tout en bouffant du pop-corn.

– Woh, y reste plus qu'une question… lâche soudain Lucifer tandis que plus bas, Kaede entame un concours de regard de psychopathe avec Tora.

– Naaaan? Sérieux?

– Ben ouais, j'te jure, regarde…

– C'est quoi la question? Vas-y, lis!

_\- _Okay, okay… C'est une question de **Zeri**…! Alors alors… _''On peut torturer ma prof de physique en lui faisant comprendre que j'ai le pouvoir de lui faire du mal ? Peut-être qu'elle arrêterait d'écrire des commentaires incendiaires sur mes copies en me disant que je ne travaille pas alors que j'ai littéralement passé la nuit entière à réviser pour son fichu DS ?''_

Lulu regarde Benitsuki Tora.

Benitsuki Tora regarde Lucifer.

Les deux lâchent un sourire putain de sourire monstrueux sa petite maman.

– Fu fu fu… Dis moi, mon cher Lucifer…

– Je t'écoute, très chère déglinguée…

– Tu penserais pas à la même chose que moi là…? Par le plus grand des hasards…?

Avec un rire des plus sinistres qui soit, Lucifer attrape d'un geste vif une longue lame d'ivoire, parfaite pour déchirer les chairs au lieu de les trancher, ce qui est donc bien plus douloureux.

– Devine quoi? réplique t-il. J'suis sûr qu'il me reste touuuut plein de tortures à tester… J'ai plein d'idées, tu peux pas savoir…

– Héhéhé… Moi aussi mon p'tit bouc, moi aussi j'ai plein d'idées.

Prudemment, les personnages de Benitsuki Tora commencent à quitter la salle. C'est que ça commence à sentir méchamment le roussi. Avec un grand sourire sur le visage, Kaede attrape tendrement la main de sa bien-aimée, la belle Sûuko. En retour, la jeune femme lui adresse un des plus beaux sourires qui soient.

– Je suis sûre que dans tous ces Enfers, on peut trouver une pièce tranquille rien que pour nous deux. fait Kaede d'une voix douce en passant le dos de sa main sur la joue de porcelaine de sa femme.

– Une pièce avec un lit dans ce cas là. réponds t-elle avec un sourire mutin qui fait pétiller ses beaux yeux bleu pâle.

– Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, absolument tout ce que tu veux… lui chuchote Kaede en réponse.

Puis elles s'éloignent, main dans la main et commençant à s'échanger de petits baisers rapides plein de tendresse.

– MEUHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! hurle pour sa part Benitsuki Tora. Tu l'as? Tu l'as?

– Taaaadaaaaaaaa! lâche Lucifer avec une lueur de plaisir sadique sur le visage en faisant apparaître en un claquement de doigt une prof de physique qui a l'air à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

C'est-à-dire que quand on passe de Michel Drucker à la télé à Satan himself qui nous sourie de toutes ses dents (pointues et parfaitement acérées, cela va sans dire), ça a de quoi faire un choc.

– Eh Beni… lâche la belle métamorphe avec un graaaaand sourire.

– Ouais Tora…? réplique son ami avec le même sourire de pur barbare viking.

– On va troncher du démon?

– Oh que ouais.

– À L'ATTAAAAAQUE!

– GERONIMOOOOOOO!

Aussitôt, Tora reprend sa forme de tigre blanc comme neige massif et puissant et en un geste souple, Benikyogai bondit sur son dos, Kamishini en main. Puis les deux adolescentes partent à toute vitesse se bastonner avec des trucs à cornes infernaux.

– ALORS? hurle l'humaine qui squatte les Enfers à la pauvre prof de physique qui est en train de faire arrêt cardiaque sur arrêt cardiaque devant le nombre d'instruments de torture que Lucifer est en train de disposer proprement en sifflant tranquillement du Sabaton. ÇA FAIT QUOI DE SE RETROUVER AUX ENFERS HEIN? TU VAS PAS COMPRENDRE TA DOULEUR, TIENS!

– Ça va t'apprendre à péter les couilles à l'humaine de ma Black… glousse le Seigneur des Enfers en attrapant sa pince fétiche pour arracher lui les ongles avant de lui faire sortir un œil de son orbite avec une petite cuiller d'un air très content de lui même.

Shun, pour sa part, a décidé de continuer ses expériences scientifiques sur… non, pas sur Akon, celui-ci a disparu il ne sait où mais rien de bien grave, son détecteur de Joli Petit Cul lui permettra de le retrouver facilement en temps voulu. Du coup, pour l'instant, il fait mumuse avec quelques militaires qui croupissent aux Enfers. C'est marrant, même avec de l'acide sulfurique dans le rectum jusqu'à l'œsophage, ils ne meurent pas… C'est vachement pratique d'être aux Enfers mine de rien.

– YATAAAAH! hurle pour sa part l'humaine en collant une baffe à l'infortunée prof de physique saucissonnée à une chaise tandis que Lucifer s'éclate à lui passer la plante des pieds au chalumeau.

Une baffe avec une enclume, bien évidemment.

– Leçon numéro 1 connasse de prof!

SCHBEUM!

– Les!

SCHBEUM!

– Élèves!

SCHBEUM!

– Travaillent!

SCHBEUM!

– Dur!

SCHBEUM!

– Et se pètent le cul à réviser vos devoirs!

SCHBEUM!

– Alors!

SCHBEUM!

– La!

SCHBEUM!

– Moindre!

SCHBEUM!

– Des!

SCHBEUM!

– Choses!

SCHBEUM!

– C'est de le prendre en compte! CAPICHE CONNAAAAAAAASSE?!

SCHBEUM-SCHBEUM-SCHBEUM-SCHBEUM! SCHBOUERF, SCHPLOCK!

– Euh… Pas que je veuille te déranger mais tu viens de décoller sa tête de ses épaules.

– Ben recolle la. C'est pas drôle sinon.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Eh non, en Enfer, on ne meurt pas. Ça serait pas drôle sinon.

– Voilàààà! lâche Lucifer une fois la prof de physique à nouveau en un seul morceau.

– Merci mon cher! fait l'humaine alors que celui-ci s'applique désormais à lui faire sauter les rotules au 45 Magnum tout en gloussant comme un dingue. Bon! Écoute moi bien ma connasse…

L'air menaçant avec ce sourire fou sur le visage, elle se penche en avant afin de plonger son regard dans celui de la femm… de sa victime.

– On a le pouvoir de te faire souffrir. L'oublie pas.

– Vous n'avez encore rien vu…

– GERONIMOOOOOOOOOO!

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tadaaaaaaa!

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi de cet OS?

Ça a été assez bizarre d'écrire et de me mettre en scène comme ça sur un texte aussi long, j'avoue... Et c'était pas toujours facile de répondre à vos questions sans trop vous en dévoiler (eyh, faut garder une part de mystère). Bref, en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée. Et Lulu en a pris plein la gueule, c'est dingue... *se sent pas coupable pour un sou*

Sinon! Comme d'hab, quelques remarques...!  
Nathanaël, l'enfant de 7 ans qui vient toquer à ma porte au tout début, vous ne le verrez probablement jamais. C'est un des personnages d'un de mes vrais premiers textes dont je suis un tant soit peu satisfaite (mais je ne l'ai jamais terminé... enfin, il n'est pas non plus exclu que je m'y remette un jour, cette histoire avait de bons persos et un bon fond) mais ce n'est pas une fic. Pour l'instant, le manuscrit fait dans les 400 pages mais... Bon, vous ne le verrez jamais je pense, c'est pas publiable une histoire pareille. Mais comme j'aime beaucoup ce personnage de Nathanaël, bim, je lui ai donné une petite apparition, juste pour le plaisir.  
Et si il m'appelle Ao Saru, c'est juste que c'est mon pseudo sur DeviantArt.  
Mon ordi portable s'appelle réellement Churchill, me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien du tout. J'vous jure. Sinon, j'ai bien une peluche de poussin qui s'appelle Jim Kirk, une tortue qui s'appelle McCoy, un pingouin qui s'appelle Spock et un loup qui s'appelle Khan.  
Pour les deux poèmes, celui de Baudelaire qui s'appelle _Regrets posthumes_ et le second, le fameux _Tu seras un homme mon fils_ de Rudyard Kipling, il s'agit de deux de mes poèmes préférés et des deux que je connais par cœur en fait.

Voilà, voilà! En espérant que cet OS vous a plut et que j'ai réussit à répondre à vos questions...!

À part ça, pour parler de Feu et Foudre... La fic va revenir, promis, la première semaine de février me paraît crédible. Pour l'instant, je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 42, **_Apprends à voler!_** J'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux, je vous jure...! Et encore désolée de vous faire attendre ainsi...!

.

Allez, je vous laisse, j'vais aller buter mes voisins qui n'ont pas compris que si ils continuent à beugler ainsi, je vais leur carrer leurs bouteilles de vodka au fond du cul.


End file.
